Life of Crime
by brittana11
Summary: Santana's dad is a big time criminal and Brittany just moved into town with her agent father. One night at a club changes everything for both of them. Santana G!P
1. Santana Lopez

**Here is another story that I recently finished, please tell me if I should post the rest.**

**Life of Crime**

Mario Lopez was in charge of the largest drug cartel. He knew his time as the boss was coming to an end as the FBI was closing in even more. The only problem is that he has no sons just one daughter and said daughter was gay so he couldn't even get her up with one of his lieutenant's sons. Luckily though there was one thing that would end up saving their family power and that was she had an extra appendage between her legs.

Now Mario would let his daughter have anything especially after his wife died a few years back. She had just turned eighteen and was a senior at McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio cause let's be honest who would look for the most wanted man in America in a small ass town. The one thing he always warned her about were cops to stay away from them.

Santana for the most part listened to her father, but she did have quite a number of run ins with the cops. Though the Lima police were a joke and she could easily flirt her way out of any trouble. And boy did she get into trouble, breaking and entering: never charged made out with the arresting officer, dealing drugs: never charged promised officer's daughter spot on the Cheerios, and many more that she can't remember perhaps a weapons charge. To say she was ready to take over would be an understatement.

Aside from her criminal side that none of her friends at school knew about she's also the Head Cheerio, McKinley's cheerleading squad. She was the HBIC, a badass and sexy. Every guy wanted her and every girl was envious of her and no they didn't know about her dick. She had to keep it a secret to keep her popularity and not get slushied. For some reason she had joined the glee club and even though she claimed to hate it she really enjoyed it. She'd blamed Quinn her best friend and fellow Cheerio.

"Hey Santana new car?" Kurt asked as all the glee kids surrounded her car after glee.

"Yeah my dad got it for me as a start of my senior year present." Santana said shrugging.

Rachel was about to say something when a black SUV with blacked out windows rolled in stopping in front of the school. Everyone stares wide eyed as a tallish blonde hair boy steps out in a blue and black private school uniform. When he turns around they all gasped at his large lips until they see him hold his hand out and help another person out.

As soon as the other person stops out, Santana knows she has to get to know this tall beauty. She had blonde hair like the boy, but it was long going halfway down her back. Santana couldn't help, but gawk at her long amazing legs that were barely covered by the very short mini she was wearing. As she turned around Santana's heart stopped when she saw those piercing blue eyes. The girl had a large smile plastered on her face as she and the boy walked into the school.

"That girl is by far hands down the hottest girl at McKinley or who has ever stepped inside that school." Puck commented still staring at where she had disappeared.

"Yeah well I hate to tell you that she probably has a boyfriend the guy that went with her." Santana chuckled at Puck, Finn, Artie, Mike, Kurt, Blaine and Quinn all staring after them.

"Shut up, that girl has style. I'll have to ask her where she got that jacket from." Kurt said to Mercedes.

"I know right and that mini was to die for." Mercedes adds.

"Aren't you guys forgetting that we have to meet Mr. Shue in the auditorium in ten minutes." Rachel says to everyone's annoyance even Tina who hardly ever gets angry at her.

"Rachel just drop it." Tina shouts shocking everyone and causing Mike to see if his girlfriend is alright.

"Berry's right you know plus if she's going to be going to our school then we'll be seeing her tomorrow anyway." Santana reasons locking her and leading them back towards the school.

"Awe Lopez you're just pissed that you might not be able to get in her pants." Puck teased knocking into her.

"Fuck you,"


	2. Brittany Pierce

Dave Pierce had been in the FBI since he had graduated from high school. His entire family bled blue so law enforcement was the only path for him. He had two children Sam his son who was next in line to join the family business and Brittany his beautiful daughter who he would do anything for. Brittany was a year older than Sam not that anyone would know as Brittany would sometimes act younger than she was.

The reason they were currently in Lima, Ohio was because for the last five years Dave had been in charge of the huge task force in charge of tracking down Mario the Killer. He had received a tip that Mario was in Lima so to not draw attention to why he was here he moved his family out with him.

Brittany was a senior and not very happy about having to leave her private school in New York. It was a month into the school year already and she wasn't looking forward to try and fit in here. She had been popular and a cheerleader. Her only hope was that she could join the cheerleading squad, she needed somewhere to show off her amazing dancing skills.

While her entire family bled blue, Brittany didn't so much. Most considered her to be a dizy blonde who was hot, sexy, innocent, sweet and trusting. Her love for Disney, rainbows, ducks and unicorns often got her teased or called stupid as she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. None of this bothered her so long as she could dance and since she was so nice to everyone she generally wouldn't be made fun of for long as they'd feel bad for making fun of her as she was so nice. The reason she didn't bled blue is she tended to date badasses, biker dudes and women.

"Sam do we really have to go here. Can't mom home school us or something, this place looks like hell." Brittany complained as they walked into the office.

"Dad wants us to be a normal family plus rumor has it Mario has a daughter around our age so we're to seek her out." Sam lectures her for what seems like the hundredth time.

"Whatever let's just get our damn schedules and be done with it." Brittany said dragging Sam.

They stood at the front desk and waited for the women to finish talking on the phone.

"Blondie," Sue shouted walking up to Brittany. "You'll be perfect for my Cheerios come to practice on the football field tomorrow after school." she says shoving a uniform in her hands.

"That was weird." Sam says taking the uniform out of Brittany's hands and holding it up.

"Maybe, but I'm already on the cheerleading team so I'm happy." Brittany says smiling as they receive their schedules and head back to the car.

"Dad said he and mom would be headed up to Cleveland today and wouldn't be back until tomorrow." Sam says looking at his phone as he helps his sister in the car looking over at the group of people at the other end of the parking lot. He hoped that pretty soon he'd be able to be standing over there with them.

"We're so going clubbing tonight I thought I saw a place one town over." Brittany tells her brother not giving him an opinion.


	3. Clubbing

**So here's the next part**

"So Santana you going clubbing tonight?" Quinn asks dragging Mercedes, Puck, Kurt and Blaine with her.

"Yeah I guess, I'll meet you there at seven or you could come pick me up." Santana shrugs knowing her dad will want her to check up on how the shipments are going.

She sort of wished that the blonde girl would be there as she looked like she'd be good at dancing.

"So I'll tell my parents I'm staying at yours." Quinn says breaking her train of thought.

"Yeah sure, listen I have to get home." Santana says running to her car and peeling out of the parking lot. "Fuck!" she whispers feeling pressure building in her spanks. No one had ever made her that hard that fast and she had yet to even talk or be close to this girl. She really wanted to get to know the blonde now. She speeds home barely throwing her car in park before, jumping out running into the house and up to her room.

"Santana?" Mario questions as she runs by him.

"Fuck," Santana breaths once she's in her room and has discarded her skirt and spanks. Her cock springs free and she starts jerking off thinking of the beautiful blonde. That this was her hand pumping on her cock. She moans as the pressure builds up until she finally comes.

"Santana!" Mario said knocking on her door.

"Just a sec dad," Santana shouted wiping herself off and looking around the pants. "What?" she asks opening her door while finishing her last button.

"Santana when are you going to find a nice girl to settle down with or at least go on more than two dates with?" Mario asked, he was worried his daughter would never find anyone.

"Dad, I can't just go around telling people I have a penis dad we live in Ohio and I would be eaten alive at school if it became common knowledge." Santana confessed to her father.

"Sweetie I know, but I just want you to be happy and I haven't seen you truly happy in years since your mother left us." Mario said hugging his daughter.

"I know daddy, I'm working on that." Santana told him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now if you do it mind dad I have to change, going clubbing tonight."

"You going to CJ's?" Mario asked.

"Yeah do you want me to check up on the shipments?" Santana asks.

"If you don't mind and please try and get back before one." Mario tells her before leaving to go check on some of his dealers that he thinks might be talking to the cops.

Santana ran around her room like a chicken with her head cut off looking for something hot to wear out tonight on the off chance she sees that blonde.

When Quinn arrived with Puck and Mercedes, Santana was actually dressed which was like a first for her.

"Damn S you look hot." Quinn says giving her a peck on the lips.

"Thanks Q, are we picking up Kurt and Blaine?" Santana asks as Puck stares her down licking his lips.

"Puck stop perving on Santana she's a lesbian loser and you're my boyfriend." Mercedes says slapping him on the arm.

"Yeah Puck I wouldn't want to have to beat the piss out of you." Quinn threatened glaring at the mohawk boy.

Santana shook her head, there were only two people at school that knew about her condition her cheer Coach Sue who had to know for obvious reasons and Quinn who had accidently found out. Ever since then Quinn had basically claimed her as her secret girlfriend. It's not like they could let people at school know they were lesbians. The only problem for Santana was she wasn't in love with Quinn, sure she was fun to be around and sleep with, but she just didn't have the same feelings for Quinn that Quinn had for her. In Quinn's eyes they were dating and she'd get jealous whenever someone hit on or even talked to Santana that she deemed a threat to her. While Santana only saw her as a friend who she occasionally had sex with.

"Calm your tits Q, let's get going. I wants to get my drink on." Santana said placing a hand on Quinn's arm calming her down and giving her the Puck is our friend and dating Mercedes look.

"We have to pick up Kurt and Blaine before Blaine kills Kurt for changing his clothes every ten seconds." Mercedes says looking up from her phone, "Oh and Rachel's going to be there too with Mike and Tina."

"So what is everyone from glee going to be there?" Santana asks as they walk out to Puck's truck.

"Yep," Mercedes absent mindedly said.

"Great, I'm putting you in charge Puck of making sure no one gets up and sings. We don't need our reps taking any more of a nose dive than it already has." Santana ordered as they pulled out.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

"Britt, god slow down. I'll be at the bar." Sam shouted giving up on trying to follow his sister who would be dancing in the center in no time. "Vodka on the rocks," he told the bartender as he sat down next to Puck and Mercedes.

"Hey, you're that guy that went into McKinley this afternoon." Puck said when he turned around to ask the bartender for a drink and saw him. Mercedes swatted Puck on the head.

"Yeah, who are you?" Sam asked frowning.

"Puck, I'm a senior at McKinley and this is my girlfriend Mercedes." Puck said sticking out his hand.

"Sam and I'm a junior." Sam smiled shaking his hand. "And somewhere out there," he gestured to the dance floor, "is my crazy ass older sister. She's a senior like you."

"So that was the heart breaker you helped out of the SUV, good to know she's available." Puck said getting smacked by Mercedes.

"That's my sister," Sam growled being the overprotective younger brother.

"Don't worry Sam I won't let him anywhere near her." Mercedes reassured him glaring at her boyfriend.

Sam gives Mercedes a small smile before looking out on the dance floor for his sister. He takes his drink from the bartender and takes a sip, but nearly spits it out when he sees the dance floor open up to show his sister grinding on some idiot guy.

Santana had been dancing with Quinn when she saw that everyone was moving to give a couple more room. He jaw drops when she sees the blonde girl dancing with Mike and actually out dancing him. She was starting to see red that should be her dancing with the blonde. It confused her as to why she felt so drawn to this girl she had never met and why she felt so protective.

"Santana, Santana." Quinn yelled in her ear,

"What!" Santana snapped.

"You stopped dancing and you're staring at that girl dancing with Mike." Quinn growled slapping Santana's arm. "What am I chopped liver. You. Are. Here. With. Me." she punctuated each word getting right up in Santana's face centimeters away.

"Got off Q, we're not dating." Santana spat shoving Quinn off of her and walking over to where Mike and the blonde were still dancing though everyone around them had started dancing again. "Mike, Tina is starting to get jealous." she says nodding towards his girlfriend.

"Oh well I guess I'd better go over there. Nice dancing with you, see you tomorrow maybe." Mike says walking over to his girlfriend.

"It was nice dancing with you as well. You're pretty good." Brittany says smiling at him before turning to face Santana. She smirks, wrapping an arm around Santana's waist pulling her into her. She runs an arm down the Latina's body spinning around and grinding down her.

"You're beautiful," Santana whispers in her ear running her hands down the blonde's body and she swallows a moan as she feels the blonde's taut abs.

"You're really beautiful too, I'm Brittany by the way." Brittany whispers leaning back into the Latina, taking her arms and wrapping them around her.

"Santana," she breathed into Brittany's ear as she grinded her ass into Santana's crotch causing her to get even harder than she already was.

Brittany couldn't be happier to be dancing with an extremely hot girl that was totally into her. She was starting to really let the music guide her that when she grinded her ass farther into Santana's crotch she felt something she didn't feel when dancing with girls. It caused her to gasp and spin around to face her.

"Is that what I think it was?" Brittany asks innocently.

"Yes," Santana gulped looking down at the ground waiting for Brittany to shove away from her. What she did not expect was the blonde to lift her chin up and crash their lips together.

"It is weird that I don't care and actual find it turns me on." Brittany whispers pulling Santana up against her.

"No," Santana gasps into Brittany's mouth as she kissed her again running her tongue across the Latina's bottom lip who gladly let her in.

"I don't normally do this, but do you wanna get out of here?" Brittany asked pulling away from Santana a bit.

"Come on I know the owner and he has a room in the back." Santana whispers leading Brittany.

"So do not a lot of people know what you're packing?" Brittany asked sitting on the bed.

"Nope, I'd be teased and who knows what else." Santana whispers genitally pushing Brittan back on the bed.

"I won't tell anyone." Brittany whispers pulling Santana on top of her, kissing her passionately.

Santana couldn't help, but smirk. This girl was something else. They had just met and didn't know a damn thing about each other yet here she was about to have sex with the girl.

"Well are you just going to stay over me smirking or actually get down to the pleasing." Brittany giggled as Santana rushed to throw off her shirt and help the blonde get out of hers, unclasping both their bras throwing them off to the side.

Santana stares down at the half naked girl below her. She swears this is the single most beautiful thing she has ever seen. Looking her straight in the eyes she moans as the blonde gives her right boob a squeeze. Not to be out done Santana grabs the blonde's left boob genitally squeezing it while sucking on the right one swiping her tongue over her nipple. Brittany moans laying back as the Latina switches her attention to the left, lightly biting the nipple.

"Ah...San," Brittany moans sliding her hands down the Latina fumbling with her belt buckle.

"You are so beautiful." Santana moans almost coming at the sight of Brittany beneath her. She has never been this turned on in her life.

Brittany smirked as Santana gasped when the blonde finally got her pants and compression shorts off in one fallow swoop. She was shocked at how big the Latina was and was busy thinking how good it would feel to have her thrusting into her that she didn't notice her own pants and thong getting pulled off. Licking her lips she grabbed the base of the shaft and squeezed it a little before looking up at Santana who had her eyes closed and mouth a couple of times before guiding her to her own throbbing pussy. Normally she'd a guy a blow job first, but she needs a release to bad.

Santana's eyes shoot open when she feels heat radiating on her dick. She sees that Brittany is not wasting anytime. As their eyes connect she understands how much the blonde needs this. She stops her unwrapping her hand all while looking her in the eyes.

"San," Brittany whines thrusting her hips up. "Please," she begged, pouting.

Unable to deny this girl anything she thrusts in, deep. Both moan as she pushes all the way in, pausing to allow her to adjust to her size and being so full. Once she feels Brittany starting to squirm, she pulls almost all the way out before pushing back in getting into a pretty steady pace. It was a little hard to thrust in as the blonde was really tight. She loved the blonde's vice grip on her dick, it was the best feeling in the world. Sex with Quinn had never felt this good. Leaning down she kissed Brittany trying to convey how much she loved this.

"God Britt you're so fucking tight." Santana gasped thrusting in deep.

"So...big and...thick." Brittany gasped throwing her head back, gripping tightly to Santana's shoulder.

Brittany could barely think let alone talk. She had never in her life felt this good. No one had ever worked her up this fast, she felt herself getting close. She had been with numerous other boys and girls, but none of them had made her feel this good. Moaning, she pulled Santana's head down so she could kiss the Latina.

"You just want to squeeze every ounce of cum out of my dick don't you." Santana breathed in Brittany's ear, surprising herself at how forward she was being. This was something new to her, but was encouraged when she only heard moans come from Brittany.

"Harder...San, harder. I'm close." Brittany moans as Santana complies thrusting as deep as she can, her balls smacking against Brittany's thighs. "Faster," she moans, Santana had just hit the spot that caused her walls to clamp down on Santana.

"Fuck," Santana mutters thrusting in as deep as she can go before releasing her seed, deep in the blonde.

As soon as Brittany felt the long, warm ropes squirting deep inside her, she stiffens. "I'm com- Santana!"

Santana can't help, but smirk as the blonde screams her name. after she finishes, she waits until Brittany stopped quivering before pulling out.

"That was amazing, you were amazing." Santana breaths out trying to caught her breath, turning over to see two blue eyes staring at her.

"It was," Brittany says smiling as Santana pulls the covers over them.

They lay there in silence just staring at each other as Brittany snuggles into Santana and the Latina wraps her arms around her, cuddling them together. Brittany smiled snuggling farther into the Latina falling asleep.

Santana kisses her head, before sliding out, grabbing her clothes and putting them on. She kisses Brittany once more before quietly opening the door and rushing to the meeting room.

**I've said it before but I'll say it again I don't think I'm good at writing sex scenes so I apologize if it's not good.**


	4. You're in Charge?

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but here it is.**

"So we are all here to tell our progress to Mario the Killer's reprehensive. They will want to know about the shipments and if you're had any run ins with the cops or seen any FBI agents around." CJ informed the ten students and three bartenders sitting in front of him.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Rachel questioned hoping that this wasn't a bad thing cause she needed to stay in one piece at least until she got her first Tony.

"They'll get here when they get here." CJ said.

"So we have to stay here until who the boss man sends arrives?" Blaine asks hoping they can leave soon as he wants to spend some time with Kurt alone before he has to go home.

"Yep, I'll go see what's taking so long." CJ says leaving.

"Okay who else is wondering what's in those boxes and who we are meeting?" Rachel asks.

"I have a better question we're all in glee, I mean this is the whole club minus Santana. So why isn't Santana here?" Artie says looking around.

"Well we're all either strapped for cash or want to be financial independence from our parents. That's why we're willing to risk everything working for a cartel and a wanted man." Puck said voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"Only highlight is the pay is great." Finn said only to stop when he sees CJ walk in with Santana who is running her hand through her hair.

"San-" Quinn starts trying to get up, but Tina stops her.

Quinn gives her a questioning look and Tina just shakes her head.

"Everyone-"

"Shut it CJ. I know who all these losers are. I just never realized that they worked for Mario otherwise I would have ordered Rachel to give me some solos." Santana joked sitting at the head of the table.

"So you're who we're talking to?" Mercedes asks a little dumbfound.

"Yeah, I need updates on how the shipments are going and no Wheels I'm not going to tell you what's in them and yes I do know." Santana informs them glaring. "Now I need info for the different sections so let's start with the Asians."

"We've been making twenty drops a week." Mike tells her smiling.

"And we've made ten pickups." Tina says quietly a little scared of the Latina in front of her.

"Good, good here's a bonus for having your section running so smoothly." Santana says handing them each a thousand dollars. "Now I want to hear about gay fusion aka Burt's."

"Well all the shipments in and out of Dalton are going smoothly." Blaine says shrugging cause honestly why would it be any different.

"Everything has been smooth coming in through the garage. About five a day." Finn says although he really wants to know what it is and why there are so many shipments all over the place with so many people. Though most of his curiosity came from Rachel asking him.

"Speaking of things running smoothly the pickups from the garage have also been running smooth. Though one of the attendants did mention something about hearing about the FBI having arrived in Lima." Kurt informs her.

"Well it's good that everything is running smooth, here are your bonus and a little extra for you Kurt. I'll make sure to pass along the information." Santana said handing Kurt an extra thousand. "How about the lower end?"

"Hotels and Motels are all running smoothly with everything coming and going." Jacob said glad to just be near Rachel.

"Everything on my end is running smooth sexy, you and me should get out-"

"Don't finish that sentence unless you want to have one less nut and no bonus." Santana growled as Mercedes glared at her boyfriend. The Latina handed Jacob his bonus, eyeing Puck before finally giving him his. "So what about you four?"

"All us handicaps have everything running like a well oiled machine." Artie tells her and she nods. They have the easiest time cause honestly who would ever suspect a cripple to be dealing drugs. He was the only one out of everyone here to actually deal drugs and know what was in some of the packages.

"Good, good Mario will be thrilled to hear that, here's your bonus." Santana said handing Artie five g's.

"Yo chica, every shipment has come through on my end and has been passed along just as smoothly." Mercedes nods happy with herself.

"I can attest to that as I haven't had any problems with receiving the shipments." Quinn says shrugging eyeing Santana, licking her lips. Santana looks away thinking of the sleeping blonde, she glares at Rachel wanting her to tell her so she can get back to her gorgeous blonde.

"Santana I'm honored to be going last and have to say that when I'm on Broadway I won't forget any of this. I have to say that everything has been running smoothly as well through all the theater and other arts classes." Rachel finally finished and Santana smiled.

"Here you go," Santana says handing the girls their bonuses before running out.

"Um can we go?" Artie asks.

"Yes, and Santana wanted me to tell Puck and the others who she came with that she wouldn't need a ride home." CJ said ushering them out back into the club area.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**

Santana opened the door slightly to see Brittany still asleep, shutting the door she pulled out her cell.

"Dad it's me,"

"I know maji so what's happening with my shipments all good?"

"For one dad I could have just asked them in glee, but everything is all good even on CJ's end."

"That's good anything else cause you sound like you have something else to tell me."

"I have two things to tell you one good and the other not so good."

"Start out with the not so good then you can cheer me up with the good."

"A mechanic tech heard a rumor that the FBI has arrived in Lima."

"Well fuck, we have to be extra careful now I guess."

"I know dad, but on a much better note I met a girl that I think I'm in love with."

"Maji that's amazing! Does she know?"

"Yeah we were dancing which she is amazing at and she was grinding on me when she felt it. I thought she was going to freak out, but she kissed me and daddy I saw sparks fly just like you said."

"I'm so happy for you. You'll have to bring her over soon honey."

"Okay daddy have to go."

Santana hung up her cell and slide into the room. She stripped her clothes off and got into bed with the blonde kissing her shoulder before spooning her and falling asleep.

Brittany woke up and felt someone behind her. She tried to get up, but felt two strong arms around her waist pull her back farther into the Latina. Smiling, she snuggled into the Latina sighing she let sleep wash over her. Too bad that only lasted a few minutes before her need to pee woke her. Carefully sliding out from Santana's arms she looked around for a bathroom. When she finally found one she found a kilo of coke and a nine millimeter hand gun.

"San, Santana!" Brittany yelled coming back in.

"Um..." Santana groaned rubbing her eyes trying to wake up. "What is it Britt?" she asked.

"Why is there a kilo of coke and a hand gun in the bathroom?" Brittany asks looking over at her as she sits on the bed.

Santana shifts uncomfortably sitting up. She really doesn't want to have to explain about her father yet until she's sure about everything with the blonde. Though she loves or at least is pretty sure she's in love with the blonde so she'll have to tell her eventually if she wants a relationship with her. Well here goes nothing she thinks.

"Britt...I have big news to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell a soul." Santana says getting up and grabbing her hands.

"I won't, I promise." Brittany said putting her hands up and kissing them.

"Okay, I've never told anyone this, but my dad isn't the nicest man in the world. He's always been good to me, but he's not exactly one of the good guys. My dad runs a large drug cartel it's the largest in the US and Mexico." Santana nervously says sighing she looks Brittany directly in the eyes. "My dad is Mario the Killer."

Brittany gasps jumping up. She can't believe that she just slept with the one person's daughter who her father was after. It confused her cause although she should tell her father, she thinks she might be in love with her. There was no way she could do that to the woman she was possibly in love with, take away her father. She was still unsure until she looked over at Santana who's head was down like everything had gone wrong and she no longer had hope in anything. Tears were slightly falling from her face. Unable to see this girl so broken she does the only thing that she can think of, grabbing her face and kissing her passionately trying to invoke all her emotions of love to this girl she just met.

Pulling away Santana gives her a questioning look, "I don't care what your father or you do. I really like you and would like to get to know you better. So maybe one day soon I'll be in love with you." Brittany breathed in her ear.

"Really? You don't have a problem with my dad being the single most wanted man in the US and Mexico." Santana asked looking hopeful.

"Yes, of course I have strong feelings for honey." Brittany says lightly kissing her. "But I have something to tell you and I don't think you'll like it very much." she nervously said.

"Whatever it is it won't change how I feel about you." Santana sweetly said.

"My dad...my dad is...is the FBI agent in charge of the task force hunting your dad down. That's why we're here." Brittany sadly said looking down at her hands.

Now it was Santana's turn to jump up and stare. She couldn't fucking believe it. She had slept with the daughter of a fucking cop. What the fuck. It terrified her that the blonde would now tell her father and she would lose her own father. When she looked up and saw Brittany's eyes pleading with her on the verge of tears her mind was made up consequences be damned. She crashed her lips into Brittany's.

"I don't care," Santana strongly said before getting nervous. "I love you." she quietly stumbled out.

"I love you too," Brittany said without blinking.

Santana grabbed her hand and lead her back to bed.

"So you're like the boss?" Brittany shyly asked scooting so their bodies were practically touching, their faces only millimeters away.

"Yep and your dad's in the FBI is that what you'll have to do?" Santana asked trying to feel her out.

Brittany laughed, "Hell no, I've only ever dated trouble makers plus I love to dance, no FBI or cops for me, Sam on the other hand is expected to follow in the family business. What about you, you going to follow in your father's footsteps?"

"That's what I'm expected to do and I've been trained to. I do a lot of the business dealings now. And I'm glad that you won't be a cop or in the FBI cause it would suck if you arrested me or turned me in." Santana said smiling, kissing Brittany on the nose.

"I don't think I could ever-" Brittany starts stifling a yawn.

"Shh, it's bed time for now." Santana whispers pulling her into her.

Brittany sighs laying her head on Santana's chest. Santana runs her fingers through the blonde's hair sighing with content. No matter what happened after today this was worth it.

**I know that everything is moving fast, but I feel that with Brittany and Santana everything always is moving way faster than for everyone else so I think it works.**


	5. Jealousy

Santana woke the next morning with blonde hair in her face. She felt a body half on top of her, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Smiling she looks over and freaks out, it's seven forty, they'll never make it to school on time especially since she had to stop at her house for her uniform and was sure Brittany didn't want to wear the same clothes to school.

"Britt, it's time to get up." Santana whispers trying to push her of her.

"Fuck San, we'll never make it to school on time." Brittany said jumping up and searching around the room for her clothes.

Santana smirked proud of how spread out the blonde's clothes got, she leaned back watching the naked girl collect her clothes. "Don't worry about I'll get Coach Sue to write us a pass." she said after Brittany had gotten her clothes on.

"Do you need help with that or can you calm herself down enough to put your clothes on?" Brittany smirked swaying over to the still naked Latina.

Santana blushed when she realized she's fully erected. She tries to cover up embarrassed.

"Hey San, don't worry, I think it's hot that I turn you on, but we really do have to go. I don't think I can afford to miss the first day of school without Sam freaking out and telling my dad." Brittany said helping Santana get dressed.

"I'll drop you off first as I have to go home to get my uniform." Santana said hoping that Brittany will want her to pick her up.

"Well maybe you could just wait for me all I have to do is grab my uniform." Brittany said smiling.

"You know you don't have to wear that uniform I saw you in yesterday not that I would mind." Santana smirked, winking at her.

Brittany laughed slapping Santana on the arm. "One I'm not wearing that uniform though I will consider wearing it for you later. Two the one that I am wearing is cause a woman in a track suit told me that I'm basically joining the Cheerios."

"Oh god you're on the Cheerios too. This is amazing."

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

Quinn is furious as she storms through the halls. She was pissed still from last night when Santana ditched her for the blonde bimbo that had been dancing with Mike. It had pissed her off even more when she saw Santana lead her out of the club somewhere. She had never done that with her before. On top of it all neither girl had showed up to school yet.

"Hey! Big lips!" Quinn shouted at Sam.

"What?" Sam yelps backing into the lockers, girls like Quinn always scared him.

"Where's your sister?" Quinn growled when she saw his jaw clench she decided to play nice for now. "I was hoping she could tell me how she gets her hair so shiny." she said offering her a smile.

"Oh well, she didn't come home with me last night." Sam said shrugging and ran off down the hallway.

Fire was literally coming out of her ears. Quinn couldn't believe that Santana would do this to her. She knew that her only option was to scare the new girl away from Santana as Santana would never back down unless her newest love interest did first. This was all confirmed when she saw the two girls come running in, they had missed all of first period. A plan was forming in her mind.

She walked to her second period math class still angry only to see Santana kiss Brittany in front of her math class before running off to hers. Quinn sees her opportunity and takes it, rushing towards the tall blonde. In her anger she didn't notice that the blonde was on the Cheerios or that it meant that she was pretty strong.

"Hey blondie!" Quinn shouts reaching her before she goes into the class and drags her down the hallway into the girls bathroom.

"What the hell!" Brittany shouts, shoving Quinn off of her.

"Hold up," Quinn said grabbing Brittany's arm, she was surprised at how strong the taller blonde was that she pulled out of her grip. "Listen I just want to talk to you alone without anyone overhearing what we're talking about." she said smiling sweetly yet evil.

"Fine, but please speak fast as I would actually like to attend my next class." Brittany said sweetly.

"Okay new girl since you don't know anything I won't beat up you for trying to get with my girl, but this is your one and only warning. Stay away from Santana Lopez." Quinn growled stepping menacing towards Brittany.

"She never," Brittany stammered looking wide eyed and terrified of Quinn.

"Yeah well she's my girlfriend."

With this statement Brittany's heart drop. It was all a joke to the other girl who was in a committed relationship. She was just a one night stand, possible just the one that happened to be there when Santana got in a fight with her girlfriend. Meekly backing away she didn't look Quinn in the eye as she ran out the door. Quinn smiled triumphantly Santana Lopez was still hers.

Brittany ducked into her English class not wanting to let the devastating news the girl she like had used her for nothing more than sex ruining her first day. It really wasn't hard for her to avoid Santana all day as they had no classes together, but Spanish which she chose to sit next to her brother in the front far away for Santana. Never looking back so she wouldn't have to see the two girls, she ran out of class when the bell rang before Santana could try and talk to her.

Cheerios would be much harder to avoid the Latina as she was the captain and Sue had told her to catch Brittany up. It was the only time a tear had threatened to come out as Santana touched her arm. No matter what happened Brittany hardly ever cried only having remembered crying a total of ten times. She was just glad that the routines were rather simple and she picked them up quick, joining the group and getting away from Santana.

For her part Santana had no idea why the blonde was suddenly giving her the cold shoulder or why Quinn had a smug ass smile on her face, but whatever the reason it couldn't be good. She had been seeking the blonde out all day, but could never find her and when she did Brittany wouldn't look at her. At first she thought maybe it's cause she told her father, but that thought dissipated cause she would have gotten a call. It had worried her that maybe she had scared the girl so after practice she decided she would confront her.

"Britt, wait up!" Santana shouted running after her.

"No, just leave me alone." Brittany harshly said.

"No, wait," Santana said grabbing Brittany's arm and pulling her under the blenchers.

"Santana let me go now!" Brittany demanded.

"No, not until you tell me why the fuck you've been avoiding me all day!" Santana shouted.

"Like you don't fucking know. Quinn told me all about the two of you." Brittany yelled before shoving passed Santana and running into the locker room.

Santana blinked watching the girl of her dreams run away from her and she was fuming at Quinn who she'd deal with now.

"Quinn get your fucking butt here now!" Santana shouted walking into the locker room.

"Yes Santana," Quinn seductively says swaying over to her.

The rest of the Cheerios cleared out not wanting to feel Santana's wrath.

"What the fuck did you say to Brittany?" Santana growled.

"I said nothi-"

Santana cut Quinn off, "Don't fuck with me Quinn. You said something to her and now she won't speak to me at all." Santana growled glaring at Quinn arms crossed a disgusted look on her face.

"I just told her the truth that we're togeth-"

Yet again she was cut off by Santana. "We are not, I repeat not together Quinn. At this point we're not even friends. I never thought that you would do something this curl to the one person I might actually love." she shook her head before walking leaving Quinn alone.

Quinn was at a loss for words or thoughts. She had never seen Santana so pissed in her life.

**I finally decided to add some drama to one of my stories. I hope you all like it.**


	6. Whoops

**So in case you haven't realized this whole story is moving rather fast. I hope you all are enjoying it.**

Over the next five weeks Santana tried everything and anything to prove to Brittany that she truly did love her cause in the five weeks she had been trying to woo the blonde she found out she was in love with her. Nothing thus far had worked though and on top of it Brittany had thus far refused to speak to her unless forced by either a teacher or Sue.

Santana didn't understand why Brittany wouldn't listen to her. All she wanted to do was tell the blonde that she loved her and Quinn had been lying. It wasn't until she tried to climb in Brittany's window that she learned the other reason why Brittany wouldn't speak to her. Apparently she had heard from Rachel and Kurt that she was a bit of a slut that had slept around a lot. That had been a week ago and she had planned one more attempt to get Brittany. Her plan was simple wait until her parents and brother left and bang on the door, kiss her and proclaim undying love for her.

"Britt, open the damn door! I know your home!" Santana shouted banging on the door.

"What-" Brittany started flinging the door open only to be cut off by Santana passionately kissing her. It took a few minutes for her to kiss back, but then she melted into the Latina's arms. Despite her brain telling her not to she couldn't help it. She was most defiantly, one hundred percent in love with the girl currently kissing her.

"Brittany S. Pierce, I am madly in love with you. You are on my mind every minute of every day since I first laid eyes on you. You have my heart, body and soul. I've been in a funk since the day Quinn told you those lies about me and her, even my father has noticed. I can't function without you and yes the things you've heard have been awful, but they're not true. The only other person I've slept with was Quinn, but that was over long before I slept with you." Santana pleaded with Brittany grabbing her hands trying to make her understand how she feels.

"Do...you...do you really feel this way? You really love me?" Brittany questions hoped glistening her eyes.

"Yes, I am most defiantly in love with you and nothing anyone says or does with ever change that." Santana sincerely told her giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I have something to tell you." Brittany said pulling her into the house and shutting the door.

It was the first time Santana truly got a good look at her. What she saw scared her a bit as Brittany looked like she had been crying for days. It broke her heart to see the blonde so sad.

"What's wrong honey?" Santana says sweetly leading her to the couch.

"You really care for me?" Brittany questioned.

"Brittany S. Pierce will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Santana asked looking hopefully at Brittany.

"Yes of course it's all I've wanted since I first saw you, but you may not want to after you hear what I have to say." Brittany said causing Santana to panic a bit.

"Whatever it is it won't change how I feel." Santana softly said.

"It might cause once I tell me father he'll never let me in this house again and if he finds out you or your father, hell imprison me and kill you just to spite me." Brittany sadly says grabbing Santana's hands.

"I won't let him lay a finger on you." Santana reassured her.

"Impregnantwithyourchild." Brittany said so fast that Santana nearly missed it.

"You're pregnant?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Brittany sobbed anticipating Santana to get up and leave, wanting nothing to do with her.

"I'm going to have a baby, you're going to have my baby!" Santana cheered picking her up and spinning her around. "We're going to have a baby." she says again as if she can't believe it.

"Wait, so you're not upset or going to leave me alone?" Brittany asked in disbelief that Santana would still want her and this baby.

"Britt, I want you and this baby. Don't ever doubt that no matter what anyone says. I love you and only you and I love our child." Santana says kissing her still flat belly. "Hello little one I'm your other mommy." she said getting on her knees so she could talk to Brittany's stomach.

"San stop, that tickles." Brittany giggled, pulling her up to kiss her.

"So will your parents mind if I spend the night. Now that I know you're carry precious cargo I don't want you to be alone tonight. If someone finds out and tells the wrong people then you could be attacked and I'd never be able to live with myself if that happened." Santana says hugging the blonde tightly.

"Come on babe," Brittany said pulling her upstairs.

This day couldn't get any better. I got my girl back and found out she's having a baby, my baby, she thinks.

"How long have you know?" Santana asks entering Brittany's room.

"I just found out today."

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**

"So Quinn looks like Santana's off the market." Kurt says nodding over at Brittany and Santana who were cuddled together in the back of the choir room whispering to each other.

"Yeah," Quinn spat, "ever since she convinced Brittany that she truly does care for her they've been inseparable and I think I speak for everyone when I say that I'm sick of it and it's only been a week."

"Speak for yourself, Satan has been much nicer since Brittany has arrived. I hope they stay together forever cause it seems she's the only one who can calm Satan down." Mercedes says smiling glaring over at the two girls.

"Yeah Quinn, as much as I hate to say it cause the two hottest girls are now off the market and apparently I don't stand a chance, but they are totally perfect together." Puck said ducking to avoid getting slapped by Quinn or his girlfriend only to have Sam punch him in the gut.

"That's my sister and she won't be with that girl much longer." Sam said smiling knowing his dad was closing in on Mario the Killer and they would be going back to New York far away from Santana.

While everyone else was arguing over wither the two girls should be together or not which Quinn, Sam and Artie were against, everyone else was for. The two girls in question were off in their own world.

"Come over after school I want to induce you to my dad." Santana whispers lightly kissing her knuckles.

"Really?" Brittany questioned smiling shyly at her.

"Yes really, he know about us and is happy for us. I want to tell him about the you know what that I couldn't be happier about." Santana cooed having to stop herself from putting her hands on Brittany's stomach.

"I'd love to, but have to go home first." Brittany told her.

"I'll drop you off after Cheerios practice and I'll wait for you." Santana offered wanted to spend as much time as possible with Brittany before the baby comes.

"You're so sweet Sanny." Brittany said causing Santana to blush.

"Shush, I can't have that getting around it will ruin my rep." Santana whispered kissing her on the forehead.

"You really think people still think you're a badass after you came skipping into school yesterday with two dozen roses for me." Brittany chuckled.

"Hell yes cause everyone knows I'm more man than any guy in this school and know how to take care of my woman." Santana smiled.

"My gentlewoman," Brittany teased kissing her.


	7. Meeting the Father's

"Dad I'm home! I brought Brittany!" Santana shouted when she opened the door, her hand on Brittany's back as she guided her in. she felt her quiver a bit. "Don't be nervous honey, he'll love you cause I do." she reassured her giving her a kiss.

"What if he doesn't like me and to be honest San I'm really scared to meet the man that my dad has been chasing for five years. I've heard so bad things about him that it's scary even though he's your father and therefore I know he wouldn't hurt me." Brittany said snuggling into her side as they sat down.

"Babe, he will love you and he won't hurt yo-"

"Of course I won't hurt the girl that stole my baby's heart. Gosh maji what ideas are you putting in her head." Mario said coming into the living room, hugging both girls. Holding Brittany at arm's length to get a good look at her. "My, my maji she's defiantly a looker isn't she." Brittany blushed as he chuckled. "You better be planning on keeping her."

"I am daddy," Santana says snaking an arm around her waist. "I don't plan on ever letting her go."

"Good, so Brittany what do you like to do?" Mario asked curious about this girl who had his daughter wrapped around her finger.

"Well I love to dance that's actually how we met. I don't really like school that much, but I'm really good at Math and Chemistry." Brittany rambled nervously.

"Interesting," Mario said thinking of how she could help lauder money and maybe find a way to make better drugs.

"No dad, I will not let you bring Brittany into the business." Santana said sternly, holding onto her tighter.

"Maybe she'll want to help out maji, did you ever think about that." Mario retorts knowing Santana will have to tell Brittany about their family if she truly wants to be with her.

"No I won't let that happen." Santana said defiantly.

"Shh, honey don't worry I don't like violence and I wouldn't be good at helping with any criminal things. That is unless you want to know where any law enforcement would most likely set up." Brittany said shrugging, snugglin into Santana.

Mario gave Santana a questioning look, but she shook her head and mouthed later.

"So Britt-" Mario started, but Santana cut him off.

"Dad we have something to tell you." she said nervously, she was not sure or ready to tell her dad that she had knocked up her girl on the first night they had met.

"You know you can tell me anything." Mario said looking concerned about what his daughter was so nervous to tell him. It was so unlike her.

"Well the first night we met, we kind of went at it and..." Santana trailed off.

"She got me pregnant." Brittany finished for her, squeezing her hand.

At first Mario just stares at them before a huge smile crosses his face.

"Am I finally going to get my grandchild that I've wanted since you were sixteen maji." he shouts grinning like an idiot, grabbing Brittany up in a huge hug. She giggles as he puts her down and talks to her stomach as well. "Hello little one, I'm your granddaddy."

"So Britt can move in with us?" Santana asks knowing that her girl is worried about being kicked out of her own house.

"Of course honey, but what about you parents?" Mario asks turning to face Brittany.

"My dad will kick me out when he finds-" Brittany never finished as the door was kicked in.

Standing in the doorway gun drawn was Dave Pierce and right behind him was Sam. As soon as the door had been kicked in Mario stepping in front of the girls not knowing wither it was a cop or someone trying to kill him. Either way he planned on giving his daughter and Brittany time to get away. He had to protect not only his family, but his future grandchild.

"Brittany what in god's name are you doing here? Sam take your sister to the car." Dave ordered gun still pointed at Mario.

"No,"

"What?"

"I said no daddy. I love Santana." Brittany said clinging onto Santana's arm.

"Her father is a wanted criminal and I bet she helps out." Dave spat not wanting his daughter around them. It would be a cold day in hell when he lost another daughter. Losing one was bad enough, but losing Brittany would just be horrible.

"Please tell me that you're the FBI agent that is supposed to be out to get me?" Mario said trying to wrap his head around the fact that his daughter was in love with the crazed FBI agent who had been hunting him for five years daughter.

"Shut up I don't care what you say. Brittany get your butt over here and you don't love that criminal. I can't believe I let her in my house." Dave spat.

"I do love her dad and I'm pregnant with her child." Brittany yelled at her clinging even tighter to Santana.

Dave and Sam looked shocked staring at Brittany. Sam glares at Santana who is smirking at the fact Brittany is choosing her over her family. Mario looks back at the girls to see the way his daughter is holding Brittany and how she in return is looking at Santana with all the love in the world.

"You are never allowed in my house again!" Dave shouted incensed that his own daughter would sleep with the very person her was hunting as he now put Mario's daughter to the top of the list with her father. "Now I'm going to bring you all in-"

"No, Santana, take Brittany and go." Mario ordered.

"I won't leave you," Santana said on the verge of tears.

"Sweetie you have to. You have Brittany and a baby that will need you." Mario told her. "You know where to go and what to do sweetie I trust you and you will see me again."

With that Mario bull rushed Dave and Sam giving the girls time to escape.

"Fucker," Dave shouted hitting him over the head.

"Dad?" Sam asked speaking for the first time.

"If your mother asks Santana Lopez kidnapped your sister." Dave said calmly putting a handcuffed Mario the Killer Lopez in his car with a smile on his face. "We'll worry them later." he says before Sam can ask.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

"San where are we going to go?" Brittany asked softly finally having stopped crying.

"To our place in California. It was the next place we would have headed if things heated up in Lima." Santana said holding in her tears.

"I'm sorry San, I should have known he was up to something and warned you." Brittany said starting to cry again.

Santana took her eyes off the road for a second to look at Brittany. The moment she saw those deep blue eyes she knew all of this was worth it if she could have her. They had to get to California for her to be able to take care of Brittany and their baby and run the business away from the Feds that were after her now as she would be taking over for her father.

"Don't worry about it babe we would have had to move pretty soon anyway." Santana reassures her.

"But your dad-" Brittany started.

"Only did that to protect us and most importantly that precious cargo you're carrying. I know he would do it again and if I had to I would to." Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand and kissing it.

"Don't you dare ever do anything of the sort. I don't know what I would do without you." Brittany sternly said.

"I won't Britt,"

They sat quickly in the car as they pulled into a hotel in Indiana around midnight. Santana went and paid for a room for the night. When she got back to the car Brittany was asleep and she picked her up and carried her in.

"I love you San," Brittany mumbled snuggling more into her arms.

"I love you too babe." Santana whispered kissing her forehead before putting her in the bed.

"San, come to bed." Brittany said pouting.

"Hold on babe I have to call CJ to tell him that we had to leave and he's in charge of Lima now." Santana said walking to the window taking out her phone. When she finished that call she called the lead man in LA to tell him she was coming and may other of the other top guys in there big business areas to tell them what happened. Finally after an hour of calling she was finally done and climbed into bed spooning Brittany.

"That took you long enough." Brittany said yawning.

"Sorry honey," Santana said kissing her. "But I had to take care of business otherwise I won't be able to take care of you." she said brushing hair out of Brittany's face. "I just want you to know that you'll always be my first priority along with our baby and I'll try my hardest to give us a stable home, but you have to know with what I do I can't guarantee that though."

"I know, you're a big, bad crime boss who loves me and it truly just a big old softy." Brittany giggled turning around and wrapping her arms around the Latina.

"I just don't want you to leave me cause all-"

"I'm not your mother and I would never leave you." Brittany said cutting her off with a kiss.

Brittany tightened her grip on her girlfriend sighing as she drifted off to sleep in her arms.


	8. California

They had been in LA for a year. Santana was running the business as she called it smoothly and had even graduated along with Brittany. When they had graduated Brittany had been eight mouth pregnant. As it turned out her dad was right that Brittany could help and would help though Santana limited her help to the books from their house so no one would know about her wife's involvement. They had gotten married not a month after arriving as Santana didn't want her child born out of wedlock. As it turned out they ended up having a son. Much to Mario's joy when he heard through the grape vine as Santana could it directly contact him.

"Honey," Santana shouted opening the door. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Brittany happily asked skipping in holding their three month old son Aaron.

"First let me at least say hello to my lovely wife and son." Santana chuckled at her wife's enthusiasm, kissing her son on the head and Brittany on the lips.

"Now that you have what's my surprise?" Brittany asked handing their son to Santana.

"You know how you've been complaining you don't have somewhere to dance so I bought that building two blocks away, you know the blue and for yo-" before she could finish Brittany had her lips crashing into her careful not to crush their son who decided to slap Santana on the check. "Ow!"

"Aaron that was mean mama didn't even do anything this time." Brittany laughed as Santana handed her their son back and rubbed her duck.

"If you weren't so cute and my son you'd be out." Santana said smiling.

"Thank you babe, when will it be ready?" Brittany asked.

"I'll take you there tomorrow." Santana says smiling glad that she could make her wife this happy especially since she had just gotten back from her weeklong trip to Miami and she knew Brittany didn't like when she was gone even for one night. She worried and it warmed Santana's heart to know her wife cared that much for her.

They put Aaron down for the night and climbed into bed themselves, cuddling up together.

"I'm glad your back." Brittany said snuggling even more into Santana's side putting her head on her chest.

"So am I babe. I hate to be away from the two of you." Santana yawns her eye lids getting very heavy.

"The three of us," Brittany mumbles causing Santana's eyes to pop open.

"Babe, did you just say the three of us?" Santana asked hopefully.

"Yep," Brittany said lifting her head up look in her wife's eyes.

"B, are you pregnant?" Santana asked looking her directly in the eyes.

Brittany smiled and nodded.

"I love you and you." Santana gushed kissing Brittany passionately then her stomach.

"So much for being this badass, heartless killer." Brittany giggled.

"Shut up, I just found out that we're going to have another baby." Santana said pulling Brittany even closer to her. "I'm going to have to tell my dad."

"He'll be happy," Brittany whispers yawning, falling asleep in her wife's arms.

Santana ran her fingers through Brittany's hair as she slept. She smiled happy the way her life has turned out so far. She can't imagine her life without her blonde hair beauty or her son. For someone who is involved in illegal and very shady businesses, she really does have a wonderful and wouldn't trade it for the world. She was about to fall asleep when there was a knock at the door. Groaning she got up pulling on a pair of boxers and a wife beater, kissing Brittany on the forehead, pulling out a handgun from the nightstand and headed for the door. She wasn't taking any chances with her family. Opening the door she gasped.

"Aren't you going to invite your old man in?" Mario asked smiling at his daughter who in his eyes looked very grown up and not the little girl he left a little over a year ago.

"Daddy," Santana yells jumping into his arms, hugging him.

Chuckling Mario carried his daughter in, shutting the door. "I missed you too maji." he whispered still hugging his daughter. He finally put Santana down and they turned around to see Brittany carrying a still sleeping Aaron. "You are absolutely glowing Brittany. I see that you have been taking good care of my little girl." he said smiling at her, happy that she has helped Santana and has brought her so much happiness.

"Thank you. You look quite well too." Brittany said handing him his grandson as Santana wraps her arms around her, her hand laying protectively on the blonde's stomach, smiling.

"So this is little Aaron. He has your nose and hair sweetie." Mario says smiling down at the next Lopez male and their futures.

"And when he's awake he has Britts eyes." Santana says looking fondly at her son and father.

"Santana Marie Lopez did you knock this girl again." Mario laughed shaking his head as he had noticed how Santana was holding Brittany.

"Apparently yes I knocked my wife up again and before you say anything I just found out earlier as I just got back from a weeklong trip to Miami." Santana said kissing Brittany's shoulder.

"That's right I had forgotten that you married her maji. Smartest thing you ever did honey." Mario says cradling his grandson as his little fist clenched to Mario's shirt.

"Why is it the smartest thing I've ever done not that I don't agree." Santana asked hugging her wife tighter.

"Cause to do what we do you need a good woman to stand next to you and help to keep you grounded and not lose yourself to the brutality and violence." Mario said sadly remembering how happy he had been with his wife at first.

"You know I could never leave San, Mario." Brittany said leaning back into Santana who was smiling like an idiot.

"I know sweetie, it's just I worry that one day this will be too much for you with all the moving and uncertainty with wither she's been arrest or attacked or is just fine. That's what I worry about." Mario confused as they all finally sat down with Mario still holding Aaron.

"I do worry about her." Brittany said snuggling into Santana after kissing her. "But that doesn't change how I feel about her."

"Whatever happens I'm just glad that you make Santana happy and have given me a grandson and other one on the way." Mario says.

They sat in silence for twenty or so minutes. Mario watching Aaron and Brittany watching Santana watch her father and son a soft smile on her face.

"Dad how did you get out?" Santana asks hoping he doesn't say broke out as she doesn't want her son around those kind of criminals.

"Well apparently as Dave didn't read me my rights and when they checked the house there was nothing, they couldn't hold me anymore." Mario said, "Honestly honey I'm just as confused as you are. I thought I'd never see you again, but then so hot shot lawyer decided to take my case two weeks ago and demolished the states case." he said looking confused.

Brittany lightly chuckled causing the two Lopez's to stare at her.

"Did you have anything to do with this babe?" Santana asks.

"Maybe, I mean I know my dad didn't read your dad his rights as he was too pissed about me choosing you over him." Brittany said smiling at Santana. "And while you were frantically throwing things in the car I called my older sister who is a defense attorney and hates our father to come and clear out the house. It took her this long to get the evidence and through to you as they had you hidden away. Needless to say my dad is beyond pissed about everything so much that my sister Andrea will be coming to stay with us. She's agreed to be our lawyer, helping with any legal issues any of us have." she said barely finishing before Santana tackled her back on the couch kissing her passionately.

Mario took Aaron down the hall looking for his room leaving the two women alone.

"I can't believe you did that." Santana said breathlessly as she was forced to pull away.

"You know I'd do anything for you honey." Brittany said pulling Santana back into a kiss. "Plus I know how much you missed your dad."

"I love you,"

"I love you too and I want a girl."

"Whatever you want babe, whatever you want. You've made me the happiest woman in the world."

**So this story is done unless enough people want more then I might be convinced to write more. Good news for all of you who keep asking about a sequel for Not Cheating I'm going to start writing it and should have the first part up in the next few weeks.**


	9. Author's Note

So do to overwhelming response to wanting more I have decided to write another couple chapters maybe eight or ten. I think I have another good story arc though I won't be able to update as much as I'm in the middle of finishing up another chapter to Santana's girl and I'm starting the sequel to Not Cheating. Though I do promise to write more. Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews and I promise to bring back the other gleeks.


	10. Readjusting

The next morning Brittany woke up at seven as usual and waited for Aaron to start crying for her. She snuggled into Santana's embrace, she was dead to the world as usual. It had always amazing Brittany how much her wife could sleep, but then again it probably had something to do with the fact that she normally worked into the wee hours of the morning sometimes not getting into bed until Brittany got up.

"San, San, Aaron's not crying." Brittany said kissing Santana's shoulder trying to wake her up.

"Ugh Britt maybe you should just be thankful that he's actually sleeping and sleep some more yourself." Santana groggily says.

"But what if someone took him." Brittany starts freaking out after all it's all Santana's fault for telling her that there are a lot of people that would like to hurt her.

"Honey, calm down I'm sure that my dad is just spending some time with his grandson. Now I have a few ideas of ways to make you forget about everything." Santana says rolling over on top of Brittany.

"San," Brittany sternly says, but moans a little.

"Britt," Santana moans rubbing her rock hard erection along Brittany's folds. "Best idea we ever had was to ban wearing pants to bed."

"Stop teasing and fuck me already." Brittany moans burying her hands into Santana's black hair, gripping tightly, pulling her wife's mouth to her.

"Awe, but it's so fun to tease you." Santana said positioning herself right in front of Brittany's pussy.

"If you don't fuck me then I'll do it myself." Brittany growled bucking her hips up.

Santana could never deny her wife anything so she pushed herself all the way in causing them both to moan.

"Fuck," Brittany breathed tapping Santana's shoulder telling her it was okay to start moving now.

Santana started off slowly not wanting to go in too far as her wife is pregnant. It amazes her how after a year it still feels like the first time every time they have sex.

"San, fucking harder." Brittany demands bucking her hips faster making Santana match her speed.

"Fuck Britt, I'm going to com-"

"SAN!"

They both fell over the edge at the same time. Santana continued to thrust until she felt Brittany still beneath her. She pulled out and rolled off of Brittany turning to face her.

"I love you," Santana whispered pulling her now tired wife into her.

"I love you too," Brittany yawned snuggling into Santana about ready to fall asleep when she heard Aaron crying.

"I think he's hungry." Santana whispers helping her wife get up and put on a pair of her boxers as she does the same.

They both walk out of their room and down the hall to Aaron's room to see Mario rocking a crying Aaron trying to get him to quiet down. Brittany leans into Santana and looks up to see her wife smiling at the sight of her father and son. The Latina wraps her arms around Brittany kissing her cheek trying to tell her that she's so thankful for everything that she did to get her father back and that everything was going to change for the better now.

"You know I'll be able to spend a lot more time with you now." Santana whispers not wanting to disturb the sight in front of her. "He'll take over again and I'll go back to running only certain aspects."

"Aaron will love to have you here more." Brittany sighs happy for her wife, but is worried about being around Mario the Killer as she's never spent any time with him and is concerned for her son. Though she's not going to prevent him from seeing him as she can tell that he loves them all.

As Aaron has not stopped crying Brittany walks up to Mario smiling at him and takes Aaron. She walks out the door and down the hall to their room. Normally she'd just feed him in there, but didn't want to do that in front of Mario. When she shuts the door Mario turns his attention to his daughter.

"I could tell from the first second I saw her that she'd be a wonderful mother and a good influence on you." Mario said walking over to Santana.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her." Santana said walking with her father into the kitchen to make breakfast for her wife.

"The way that girl looks at you, there's nothing that would cause her to leave you." Mario tells his daughter trying to reassure her.

"I know, but I think she's scared that I'll turn into you, daddy. That I'll end up killing people. And I'm scared that I might daddy." Santana says trying not to cry as she starts cooking.

"Come here sweetie." Mario says hugging his daughter. "You won't turn into me cause you have Brittany and that little boy to worry about and protect. And if you do kill someone it will only be because they attacked first or threatened your family. I'm sure Brittany would understand sweetie." he reassures her, kissing her forehead. "Now you finish up cooking and I'm going to go see if your wife is ready to come out yet."

Mario walked down the hall towards the master suit and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Brittany shouts.

Mario opens the door and sees Brittany tickling Aaron's sides causing him to giggle. "Thank you for all that you've done." he says smiling at the two of them.

"It's no problem." Brittany says blowing on Aaron's stomach.

"No it really was. You could have just let me rot in prison and you could have gotten Santana away from this life, but you proved that you loved her more than anything. I know that you're not too fond of me and for good reason, but I promise that I won't hurt you or Aaron and I'll never let anyone hurt any of you." Mario tells her sitting down next to her. "I know that it will be hard to get use to me being her. I promise to get my own place after I get up on my feet again." he said getting up and heading to the door.

"Mario wait, it's not like that." Brittany said getting up and stopping him before he reached the door. "I may not like what you two do, but I'm not holding it against you. I know that you'd do anything to protect us just like San, but you're right it will take some time to get use to having you here. And there's no way in hell I'm not letting you stay here as long as you need. San's so happy that you're here and I don't want to take you away from her again. It's my fault you ended up in jail."

"No Brittany, if it weren't for you Santana would have ended up in jail alongside me so I have to thank you for saving my little girl." Mario said as Brittany hugged him.

While Brittany was still a little nervous to have him in her house. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would do anything to protect them. She walked back over to the bed, picking up Aaron and grabbing Mario's hand, heading into the kitchen. Santana looked up from her cooking to see her three favorite people in the world walk in. It surprised her pleasantly that her wife and father seemed to be getting along.

"Hey honey so I was just telling our father that he should stay here along as he needs." Brittany said causing both Mario and Santana to stare at her mouths wide open. "What?" she said turning to face them as they were both at the stove.

"You just called him our father." Santana said.

"Well honestly it's not like I can call my father, father anymore and your dad has been more of a father to me so why don't call him dad." Brittany shrugs and Mario takes Aaron and hands him over to Santana before engulfing Brittany in a huge hug.

"I'm honored to have you call me dad." Mario said beaming alongside Santana who was literally speechless.

Santana couldn't believe how damn lucky she was to have Brittany as a wife. Not only was she allowing her father who was a criminal to stay here with their son, but she thought of him as a father to herself as well. She just couldn't believe her luck. For a long time she never thought that she'd ever find someone to spend the rest of her life that also excepted her life style and helped her out as well.

"San, you're burning the eggs." Brittany giggles knowing her wife is thinking about how lucky she is.

"Sorry, but you're very distracting babe and shut up dad." Santana says not wanting to hear her father's comment on how soft she was now or how they shouldn't have sex in front of their son.

The rest of the day they spent in the house, Mario getting readjusted to not being in jail and able to do whatever he wants. The first few hours after breakfast Santana and Mario talk about the business and how at the next meeting Mario would take back over and Santana would go to running some of the legitimate business. After that they talked about what Santana and Brittany had been up to since leaving Lima. It was then that Brittany and Aaron came in and Mario spent the rest of the day playing with his grandson giving Brittany and Santana so much alone time.

"He seems to really like him." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear leaning into her watching Mario chase Aaron across the living room.

"Yeah he does." Santana says smiling at how much her son liked her father. "Thanks for everything." she whispers kissing Brittany's forehead.

"Well I love you and thus I love your father." Brittany says kissing her.

"Thanks,"

**So I won't be able to update half as fast as I had been as I don't have it all written out already. Hope you all enjoy and yes there will be plenty of sexy times in the next couple chapters before the drama really starts.**


	11. Big Sis

Over the next few days Mario got settled into living with his daughter and wife. It was a little hard to see them making out and hear them going at it, but he had to get use to it if he wanted to stay here. He did enjoy getting to play and hang out with his grandson also he liked just being around family. He could tell that Brittany was slowly becoming more comfortable having him around and had even mentioned about him maybe babysitting so she could have a date night with Santana. It just so happened that on the fifth day that he was there that Brittany got a call to help choreograph a concert for Lady Gaga also she had been hiring teachers for her studio and of course Santana went with her so he was stuck here with his grandson. Not that he minded at all cause Aaron was adorable and honestly no one would ever say they didn't want to spend time with him.

He had just about put him down for a nap when he heard a knock on the door. Pulling out a gun from his waist band he quickly and quietly walked to the door. Looking through the peep hole he saw someone that had blonde hair and thought that maybe it was Brittany. He opened the door to find the very woman who was responsible for getting him out of jail.

"Hey Mario good to see you out of jail. Is my sister home? She said I could crash here for a while." Andrea said smiling at him.

"She had to go out with Santana, but you can certainly come in." Mario said taking two of her luggage bags and bring them into the house. "I think there's an extra extra spare room come on let's go see if we can find it." he said smiling hoping Aaron will stay asleep until they get Andrea settled in.

"Okay, but then I want to see my nephew." Andrea agreed following Mario through the house after closing the door and noticing that Mario lock the door with several deadbolts. "So what you do is really dangerous isn't it. Not just from the cops, but from other gangbangers and such trying to kill you." she asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry your sister and nephew are in good hands, my Santana would never let anyone hurt them." Mario reassured her.

"I believe you Mario especially after what you did to make sure that they got away safely from my father. I know it would have broke Britt's heart if she couldn't be with Santana." Andrea said smiling at him as they put her stuff in the other room and Mario lead her into Aaron's room.

"Brittany's heart wouldn't have been the only one broken." Mario said as they both looked down at Aaron.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

"Babe, San you do realize that in order to drive that you can't be straddling me." Brittany giggled as Santana grinded down on her.

"Fine, but you're so getting naked for me when we get home." Santana huffed going back into her seat.

Brittany giggled as Santana glared at the car blaming it for her lack of sexy times. She knows that it will be harder for her and Brittany to go at it with her dad there and Brittany's sister whenever she arrives being there. They're not use to it as they've basically been alone for a year able to have sex whenever, wherever they please. Sure she knows that with Aaron they won't be able to keep that up much longer, but he's still a baby and she wants to fuck her wife on the god damn table. She decided right then that when they get home she's going to bend her wife over the table and take her from behind just cause she can.

"Babe, we're home, so get your ass out of bed." Brittany said drawing Santana out of her day dream.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Santana said following her wife into the house. She reached the door when she heard a scream from inside, drawing her gun from her ankle she runs in only to see her wife hugging another blonde. Sighing she put her gun away and smiled.

"Hello you must be Santana." Andrea said putting her sister to the side to look at her sister's wife who she's never met.

"Yes and you must be Andrea." Santana smiled at her holding her hand out.

"Now, no of that hand shaking shit we're family." Andrea said engulfing Santana in a hug lifting her up.

"Andrea would you please put my wife down and stop leering at her crotch that dick is mine and only mine." Brittany growled pulling Santana into her.

"God Britt don't get so defensive I know she's yours, but can't I just be thankful for the woman who has made my little sister happy and gave me a nephew." Andrea said smiling and shaking her head at her little sister's antics.

"Well actually I will have given you a nephew and another one on the way." Santana said hugging Brittany tightly to her placing a hand on her stomach. They had decided in the car to tell Mario and since Andrea was here they decided what the hell it's a two for one deal.

"You're pregnant again!" Andrea shouted picking up her sister and spinning her around.

"Oh my god Tana, I can't believe that you fucking knocked her up again." Mario gushed smiling from ear to ear. He wanted as many grandkids as possible and it seemed like these two were going to give him them.

"Yes, yes. I'm knocked up again and we're very happy about that. Now if you don't mind I think my son is hungry and I did promise San I'd do something for her." Brittany said smirking as she lead a awe struck Santana out of the living room where the other two were standing there jaws on the floor.

"God I didn't need to know that." Andrea said.

"How about we go out back to the pool." Mario agreed.

While they did this Brittany walked into the nursery followed closely by Santana. She picked up Aaron and motioned for Santana to sit in the rocker. Not being one to deny her wife anything Santana did as she was told and Brittany with Aaron in her arms sat on her wife's lap.

"Britt," Santana whispered so as not to wake up Aaron. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around the blonde her hands resting on Brittany's stomach. "I love you both so much."

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

Over the next two weeks they all got use to living together. Which is more like Brittany and Santana getting us to one having to wear clothes in their house and two not being able to have wherever they want and three that the only alone time they have is when everyone is asleep with didn't happen until after midnight. It didn't bug the two girls too much at least the first couple days when they were just happy to be around family again, but the novelty quickly wore off and they just wanted some time to themselves.

"Babe I just want to fuck you right here, right now." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear as she made them breakfast.

"Ugh as much as I would love for you to do that I think that my sister just got up and your dad is in the living room." Brittany moaned.

"God I hate this." Santana growled walking over to the fridge. "I love my dad and your sister, but we haven't had any us time."

"Please your just upset that you can't fuck me on the counter." Brittany giggled walking up behind Santana and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hey I'm not fucking you anymore I don't want anything to happen to our baby, I make love to you." Santana interjects.

"I love you,"

"God please tell me your not having sex practically in the fridge I may never be able to eat anything out of their again." Andrea said walking in.

"I only eat out of one thing." Santana purrs into Brittany's ear, but says it loud enough for Andrea to hear.

"Gross, you two are mothers." Andrea says fake gagging walking into living room to go play with Aaron who Mario has.

Brittany shrugged and went back to cook breakfast and shooed Santana into the living room as she was just distracting her from making their breakfast. Santana grumpily enters the living room glaring at the two people who have caused her to not have any sexy times in the last few days.

"Wow someone's pissed." Andrea said as Santana sat on the couch not acknowledging anyone.

"Yeah well I have a fucking raging hard on and I can't get rid of it." Santana growled not even caring anymore that she just told her sister-in-law and dad that she wants to fuck her wife.

"Someone is extremely horny." Andrea commented trying not to picture Santana and her little sister together like that. She knew that had to be getting it on, but still she didn't want to actually hear about it.

"Santana Marie Lopez-Pierce! I do not want to hear about what you and your wife do when we're not here." Mario sternly told her.

"Sorry, but I really just want some alone time with my wife." Santana groaned.

"What are you talking about? I'm sure you two have plenty of alone time." both Andrea and Mario said not understand what the Latina was talking about.

"Listen we the two of you here we don't have nearly as much time to ourselves. Normally we get alone time when we put Aaron to bed at seven until he wakes up hungry at midnight, but with you two here we can't do what we normally do." Santana complained sighing knowing that it's not their fault and it's not like she'd ever kick them out.

Andrea looked and Mario before looking back at the frustrated Latina. They both knew that staying here was causing the two women to not have half as much sex or at least that's what they were assuming since they arrived, but they also know that neither one would ever tell them to leave. For that they are grateful, but they both know that they will have to find some way to repay them for letting them stay here in defiantly.

"You know what we would like to babysit for you both on Friday so maybe you can take your girl out on a date." Andrea said and before they knew it Santana was tackling them both into a hug and thankfully Aaron was crawling towards his mommy who had come into the living unnoticed by the other three.

"Thank god we haven't had a date night since I gave birth to this little guy." Brittany says picking up Aaron and walking over toward the other three.

"Is breakfast ready?" Mario asked.

"Yes and if you want some you should go get it now before it gets cold." Brittany giggled as the three ran into the kitchen fighting to get their first.

**Next chapter will start getting interesting and I promise to update We Did within the next day or so.**


	12. Date Night

"Don't worry we'll take good care of him while you're gone." Andrea reassures both Santana and Brittany who don't want to go and leave their son even if it is with family.

"So if he cries-" Santana started only to be cut off by her father.

"Sweetie I raised you. I know how to take care of a baby. We won't let anything happen to him. Just relax and have a fun date with your wife." Mario said as they pushed both women out the door.

"Call us if anything happens." Brittany says before their own door is slammed in their faces.

"I can't believe that they just kicked us out of our own house." Santana said walking Brittany to the passenger side of her corvette.

"Well I guess we better get going on our date so we can get back." Brittany giggled as Santana started the car and drove out of their neighborhood. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you." Santana said looking away from Brittany's face not wanting to see her pout that will undoubtedly make her tell were she's taking her for their date.

Santana drove for forty minutes and Brittany was about to yell at her for taking her out in the middle of nowhere when she saw the most beautiful thing aside from Santana.

"DISNEYLAND! San you're taking me to Disneyland!" Brittany shouted launching herself into Santana.

"I'm glad you like it." Santana said parking the car.

"Like it, San this is like the best date ever and I love it and you." Brittany giggled getting out of the car and dragging Santana with her.

"Hold up Britt it's not like it's going anywhere." Santana said as Brittany practically ran to the entrance.

Brittany smiled, but didn't slow down. Santana just chuckled as her wife dragged her in and suddenly stopped looking around big eyed trying to decide where to go first.

"How about we hit Splash Mountain first babe I know you'll like that." Santana suggested seeing that Brittany was too overwhelmed to make a decision.

Brittany nodded her head and allowed Santana to lead her away. They went on about ten more rides until Brittany saw a picture of them after getting off the ride.

"San, I want the picture." Brittany pouted clinging onto her wife's arm giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Britt I look horrible." Santana groaned as she saw the picture of herself sitting behind Brittany looking like she was about to puke which actually wasn't far off.

"But Sanny, I want it." Brittany whined her lip quivering.

"Fine, but only cause I love you so much." Santana finally gave in snaking an arm around her wife's waist pulling her closer into her side as she paid the guy for two pictures. "So babe where do you want to go next?" she asked looking over at Brittany.

"Over there there's a bench and I think that I can make it worth your while." Brittany whispered in her ear.

"B, we can't as much as I would like to we can't." Santana moaned as Brittany cupped her crotch squeezing it lightly.

"Your very horny pregnant wife is telling you that she wants to screw you and you say that we can't." Brittany growled.

"B, we are in public and in a place with little kids. We can't, but I will so screw you when we get back to the car." Santana moans into Brittany's neck as she tries to calm herself down.

"I'm getting hungry can we go get something on main street." Brittany asked leaning her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Whatever you want babe." Santana whispered directing them towards main street smiling at how much fun they were both having.

They were just about to get some food when someone shriek behind them causing them to turn around.

"OMG it couldn't be Satan and Brittany could it?" Mercedes shouted running up to the two girls hugging them both. "I can't believe that you two are here. I mean you just disappeared on us. We all thought that something horrible had happened to you and then we heard that your dad was arrest Santana and your dad Brittany was the one who arrested him. It was all over the news." she rambled before Puck put a hand on her shoulder to quiet her.

"It's okay babe, look their fine and right here." Puck reassured her before turning on the two girls. "Thank god that you two are alive and okay and I never believed the rumor that you Santana kidnapped Brittany here."

"I can't believe you all are here. Wait why are you here?" Santana asked her arm still firmly around Brittany's waist not sure if seeing her old friends is a good thing or not and wondering why the fuck the hobbit is here too.

"Blaine is singing in the parade at midnight and we're here to support him and Rachel who is performing in the midday parade." Kurt said knowing that Santana is probably wondering why the fuck Rachel is here cause it's not like they were ever close friends with her.

"Oh how long is this deal and how long are you all staying?" Santana asked.

"San be nice they are our friends." Brittany said.

"Well Puck and myself have been living out here since graduation. Puck wanted to expand his pool cleaning business so we moved out here also I've been singing in clubs and bars hoping to get a shot at a record deal." Mercedes explained.

"Kurt, Blaine and myself are staying out here for several months until they change up the parades again. Then we'll see what happens." Rachel said smiling at the two girls glad that they were okay.

"That's so cool, hey you guys should totally come by the house one day we could all catch up and you all can meet Aaron." Brittany said smiling tugging on Santana's arm to get her to agree.

"Yeah you all should." Santana forced out trying to sound happy about this for her wife.

Quinn had remained quiet the whole time just watching her friends interact with the girl she was in love with and the other woman who she hated. She didn't understand why Santana had chosen Brittany over her. There was no way that the taller blonde had more experience than her and she wasn't better looking than her. It enraged her when Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany after Brittany told Mercedes that she left her family high and dry cause they didn't like San. Still after a year and she had these jealous feelings that she thought she had gotten rid of when she started hooking up with Sam. Her attention got hooked back into the conversation when she heard baby.

"So who's this Aaron you keep mentioning?" Puck asked thinking maybe they were having three ways now that he wanted in on.

"Oh he's our son." Brittany said blushing cause she knows that only Quinn knows about Santana's dick.

"Wait Santana you let someone else have sex with Brittany?" Mercedes asked.

"Hells no, I totally did it myself. I have a dick and we kind of accidently got pregnant back in Lima before my dad got arrested and we ran." Santana smirked proud of herself.

"Holy fucking shit, no wonder why you were never into dudes. I no longer feel bad about the fact that I never tapped you." Puck said relief spread across his face.

"So now that you all know about the one thing I keep secret the whole time I lived in Lima. Did you all quite your "jobs"?" Santana asked.

"Yeah CJ cut most of us off after you left." Quinn finally piped in.

"Sorry, but we had to leave. I had to protect my girl who by the way I married." Santana said smiling like an idiot.

"She's such a romantic." Brittany gushed kissing Santana leaning into her wife.

Quinn was seething on the inside. Her Santana was married this was fucking unacceptable. She could deal with not being with Santana so long as the Latina wasn't with anyone else. She had to make a plan now to get them apart by any means necessary. While everyone else went into the little restaurant she hung out side claiming that she had to call her mom. In her mind it was simple she'd call the one person who could help her and she'd get Santana back or at least make her single again.

"Sam hey it's me you'll never guess who the fuck I ran into." Quinn said not even bothering to wait for him to answer.

"Quinn I'm in the middle of a meeting about how we can get Mario back in prison if we ever find him again though." Sam said sighing not wanting to play games with Quinn right now. "So please no games who did you run into?" he asked.

"Well I just so happened to run into your sister and Santana at Disneyland." Quinn said and Sam could hear her smirking through the phone.

"Wait are they with you now can you keep them there while I get out there?" Sam asked gears already turning in his mind.

"Sam really I think if I did anything of the sort Santana would catch on and disappear again. Give me some time and I'll get close to them and tell you the best time to strike. I have a plan that will ensure that you get promoted as you'll be arresting both Lopezs and taking down one of the largest drug cartels in the world all at the same time." Quinn calmly said if she didn't need him to get rid of his sister she wouldn't have even bothered with calling him.

"Fine how long is this plan of you're going to take cause I would like to capture them before my dad gets the official boot." Sam sighed knowing there was no getting anything out of Quinn until she was ready to give it up.

"It won't take more than a few months at most. You do realize that what I'm doing involves finding out where they live, what they do every day, if Mario the Killer is even here and what time slash day would be the best for the take down." Quinn explained tired of this conversation already.

"Well call me when you get close so I can come out." Sam said before Quinn hung up on him even though she was the one that called him. He didn't want to tell anyone about this as he wanted to be the one to bring them in and prove to the FBI that his family was still on top. The only thing that he'd have to do before arresting them was to get his sister out of there and back home where she belonged. All the planning that would have to go in this would have to wait until he got back from Europe. Did his bosses really think sending him to help with security in Germany was the best use of his time, but he had to make do with what assignments were thrown at him.

Quinn hung up the phone and walked into the restaurant. She plaster a smile on her face not wanting to give herself away until she absolutely has to. She will win Santana back or die trying she thinks glaring at Brittany.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**

"Fuck Britt!" Santana moaned as Brittany yanked off her pants cupping her now very large bulge.

Brittany smirked pulling Santana's boxers off shoving her down on the seat. Grabbing the base of Santana's dick she pumped up and down several times. Santana groaned feeling herself grow another inch. She was so hard that she was sure that she'd explode in the next minute if something didn't change.

"Britt, I need you." Santana whined bucking her hips up.

Not waiting anymore Brittany positioned herself over her wife and slowly lowered herself onto her. They both moaned as Brittany slid down the Latina.

"Touch me," Brittany ordered as she started bobbing up and down. Taking Santana's hands and moving them up to her boobs.

"God Britt, you're fucking amazing." Santana said feeling the coil in her gut starting to get tight.

"Right there...oh yeah San." Brittany moaned kissing her.

"Fuck I'm so close," Santana groaned her toes curling, trying to hold off until Brittany came.

"SAN!" Brittany screamed.

Santana felt a gush of liquid and her walls squeezing trying to squeeze her.

"Fuck," Santana moaned hot ropes squirting out of her.

**So I hope you enjoy the sexy times that I added your welcome to those who have been wanting them. A date with a little drama what will happen next?**


	13. Shopping Day

Over the next three months Mercedes and company had spent a lot of time hanging out with Santana, Brittany and occasionally little Aaron. They had never though brought them over to their house as Santana was paranoid that one of them might have turned on them. She wasn't about to risk her father. Thankfully though all six had decided to go back to Lima to help Kurt, Blaine and Rachel move their stuff out here. So Santana felt safe at least for now though she was setting up a plan for them to leave and go to New York if things got to hot here.

"Tana nothing will happen to me here calm down." Mario said as for the umpteenth time Santana looked around.

"I know, but still what if one of them turned on us and is having us followed." Santana said still looking around.

"Then I'll get him off again." Andrea said putting a hand on Santana's shoulder. "Don't worry about it none of your friends have turned on you now go find your wife who is probably trying to figure out how to buy a pet duck." she said laughing before heading into a clothing store.

"I'll be in the bookstore sweetie if you need me." Mario said smiling at his daughter.

"Fine, I guess I should go find my two trouble makers." Santana sighed walking towards the pet store.

Santana walked around the pet store, but couldn't find her wife or son anywhere. It started to worry her that she couldn't find her wife. She started to get frantic and was about to run to her dad and call the cops when she saw Brittany in a baby store picking up a cute leather jacket for Aaron. So relieved she rushed in and practically tackled Brittany to the ground.

"Never scare me like that again." Santana said hugging Brittany tightly before letting go and standing next to her, her hand around her waist the other on the small bump rubbing circles to sooth her unborn child.

"Babe?" Brittany frowned not understanding.

"I couldn't find you and thought something bad had happened." Santana whispered her head in the nook of her wife's neck.

"Hey sweetie, I'm right here." Brittany whispered kissing Santana's head.

"I know, but I'm so worried that one day someone will figure out that you're my everything , have a grudge against me and attack you to get to me." Santana whispered so low that Brittany nearly missed it.

Brittany felt her love for the woman next to her double knowing that her wife would do anything to protect her. Not that she ever doubted it, but it still felt good to know it.

"I'm your everything?" Brittany questions knowing that her wife loves her, but never realized that she was her everything. It felt good to know how much the Latina loved her.

"Britt, you and Aaron mean everything to me. If anything were to ever happen to you I don't know what I'd do. I love you more than anything." Santana said wrapping her arms around the blonde before leaning down and kissing her wife's pregnancy bump. "You also mean the world to me too." she said to her unborn child.

"So do you want to find out the gender or wait until I give birth?" Brittany asked as they looked through the boy clothes Santana picking out only badass looking stuff not wanting her son to look all preppy.

"Let's wait I like good surprises." Santana said smiling holding up a shirt with a skull on it.

"Honey we are not turning our six month old son into a biker dude." Brittany said scowling as Santana piled in the cart black t-shirts, shorts, pants and jackets. The only thing that Brittany actually like was the leather jacket that she in fact had picked out.

"But he's our little gangster." Santana pouted.

"You are not turning my son into a gangster." Brittany sternly told her.

"You mean our son." Santana retorted, but regretted it the moment it left her mouth.

"So he's our son when you it suits you, but when he has a dirty dipper he's only my son." Brittany growled glaring at her wife.

"I love you," Santana quietly says, but Brittany has already stormed off.

"What did you do now to piss her off?" Andrea asked walking in with Mario who was carrying five bags that obviously were not his cause he defiantly didn't shop at Victoria Secret.

"I didn't do anything." Santana said throwing her hands up in the air knowing that everyone was going to gang up on her now cause it was always her fault apparently.

"Really cause your wife is pissed off at you and you didn't do anything." Mario laughed knowing exactly what it was like to deal with a hormonal wife.

"Fine, maybe I did say something that might have offended her. Here take Aaron I have to go apologize." Santana said making sure that Mario and Andrea are watching her son while she heads to the food court to find her wife.

Santana doesn't know what to do when she can't find Brittany anywhere. Then she gets a brilliant idea that her wife is in the bathroom. Pregnant woman always have to pee don't they. She was about to head in when said blonde came out.

"Britt," Santana pleaded grabbing her hands.

"What," Brittany harshly said.

"I'm sorry you know that I love our kids and I love you." Santana said not knowing exactly what to say to get the blonde to forgive her.

"I sorry too for overreacting. My hormones are all over the place." Brittany said hugging her wife who was smiling thankful that they weren't fighting.

"You know that it's not your fault. I never should have said that. I know that your hormones are all over the place and that you could react bad to that." Santana sighed walking with her wife to Panda Express to feed her and their growing baby.

"This kid of yours that I'm growing is damn hungry all the fucking time." Brittany groaned as she was getting impatient on waiting for the lady to give her, her food.

"Do you want anything babe?" Santana asked grabbing the their food which was enough for a small army.

"No," Brittany said as Mario, Andrea and Aaron came over.

"Please tell us you got us some food." Andrea asked looking at all the food Santana was carrying.

"Nope, this is all for Britt." Santana smiled leading Brittany over to a table.

"God woman what are you trying to do eat a fucking cow." Andrea asked laughing at her own joke only to be hit in the back of the head by Brittany.

"Never insult a pregnant woman." Mario whispered to her.

"I know that now." Andrea said.

"Just be thankful that she's too involved with eating right now." Mario said pointing over to the two women.

"Dad we're leaving after Britt finishes eating. She's getting tired." Santana told him bouncing Aaron on her leg smiling at Brittany.

**This is just sort of a filler chapter before the drama really starts and I should have the next chapter up for We Did by tomorrow.**


	14. Gone

"Babe call me if you need anything." Santana said kissing first Aaron then Brittany who were sitting on the couch a Disney movie playing in the back.

"I know, I know." Brittany said pulling her back in for a more passionate kiss.

"And if for some reason you can't reach me call your sister she's out on her date." Santana said kissing her again.

"Honey we have to go." Mario yelled.

"Coming dad!" Santana shouted kiss Aaron and her wife one last time.

"Bring her back in one piece please Mario." Brittany shouted as they headed out the door.

Brittany turned her attention back to the movie that was one it was one of her favorites the Little Mermaid. Aaron was sleeping laying on a huge stuff bear that Santana had won Brittany on their third date ever to the fair. She sighed glancing over at her son absentmindedly rubbing her stomach as she felt the baby move. She was more than a little excited to be having another baby with Santana. The first time she had been in shock after everything that had happened and scared of what her father would do if he found her that she hadn't been able to enjoy being pregnant. This time however she was.

Looking over at the clock she noticed that it was ten thirty and she was getting tired. Yawning she got up, picking up Aaron and walking into her room. Normally she wouldn't let him sleep with her, but with Santana gone for most likely the whole night she needed someone to sleep next to. Putting him on Santana's side surrounded by pillows she went in the bathroom to brush her teeth and put on her night clothes.

"Well little man I guess it's time for both of us to get some sleep cause your mama will wake us up when she gets back." Brittany says to him kissing his stomach and he giggled.

She pulled him into her before drifting off to sleep.

Sam had been waiting outside with five other FBI agents for the lights to go off. They wanted to catch Mario the Killer Lopez and Santana Lopez by surprise so they couldn't make a distraction to let the others escape. From what they could tell aside from those two, two other people were living in the house. Sam knew that one of them was his sister though the others didn't know. He had a suspicion that the other might be his other older sister. After all she had gotten Mario out of jail and helped him disappear before anyone could bring up any other charges against him. The only person he could think of that his older sister would do that for was Brittany and then of course she'd come out to live with her.

"Sam, all the lights are out and there's no more noises. I think we can move in now." Dave said hating the fact that he had to follow the orders of this young boy.

"Tell Matt that we're going in on three." Sam said.

Sam gave the order and they stormed in kicking in the door. "FBI freeze!" he shouted as he saw someone moving.

"Walking out here hands up and we won't shoot." Dave shouted and Brittany walked out hands up dropping a gun.

"Britt?" Sam questioned sure that Santana or Mario would be the one's coming out not his sister.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Brittany asked glaring at her brother who was obviously here to arrest her wife and father-in-law.

"Sam there's a baby in here." Matt said bringing Aaron out with him.

"Give me my son." Brittany demanded taking Aaron away from him.

"Dave bring her with she's my sister." Sam said when Dave gave him a look. "It appears that they're not here we could wait." he said still being green he didn't know nearly as much about Mario as the other two men.

"Can't as soon as they see the door I'll come in blazing and kill all of us before we even get a shot off." Dave told him.

"But they wouldn't risk hurting my sister would they?" Sam asked confused cause he knew that Santana cared for his sister. He had seen it before everything went down.

"Mario might just to take us out, but he is a good shot and if the girl means something to him he won't hurt her, but will still kill us." Matt said leading Brittany passed him.

"Let's get out of here. I have to bring my sister back home to my father, we can ask him what to do from there. Plus they might come to New York and we get them on our turf." Sam said smiling as Dave and Matt agreed.

"You can't take me. San." Brittany shouted as the three men got in the car.

"She's not here and can't hear you nor can she save you." Dave snickered looking the girl up and down cause damn she was fine.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000**

Santana and Mario walked into the club only to be mobbed by a bunch of strippers.

"Ew get the fuck away." Santana said shoving them away. "Really Josh I'm a married woman and I unlike you actually like my wife." she growled sitting at the head of the table glaring at a stocky older Latino man with grayish black hair.

"Not my fault everyone else enjoys it, but you." Josh snickered not realizing that Mario was behind her.

"I don't enjoy it and I'm not even married well technically." Mario said stepping out from behind his daughter causing everyone to cheer and come over and slap him on the back. They were all happy to have their boss back cause no matter how scary he could be Santana was way scarier especially since she got married and had a kid. They were also confused about why he was here as they all thought he was still in jail.

"Mario man you're out!" CJ shouted coming up from behind him and giving him a hug.

"Yeah," Mario laughed, "It's a long story, but it ends with me here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah everyone's so happy to have my dad back. Sit down and shut up so we can start this meeting and then end it so I can get home to my beautiful sexy wife." Santana said glaring at anyone who dares to object.

No one said anything not wanting to anger her. They all sat around the table Mario on the right hand side to his daughter. Everyone suspected by the end of the meeting they would switch spots.

"Okay first business on the table is my dad being reinstated as the leader and me going back to being his second. I'm sure that many of you will agree with me that at this point in time he is a better leader than me and we all know you like him better as he's nicer to all of you." Santana says looking around as everyone nods yes.

"Well, I'm not one to disagree with my daughter if you all want me in charge again I'm more than willing to do so." Mario said smiling. He really wanted to keep his daughter away from the crime aspect with her having a baby and another on the way, he knew that she couldn't afford to go to jail.

"So all in favor of Mario taking back over." Santana said looking around as everyone raised their hands. "And so it's done." she said getting up and trading seats with her father.

They spent the first half of the meeting was talking about how the hell Mario got himself out of jail. After telling them about everything that Brittany had done to orchestrated his release and how her sister was a lawyer and had helped, all the guys congratulated Santana on picking a keeper. Many of them were jealous as their wives wouldn't risk their necks like that for them let alone someone else.

"Okay enough about my daughter-in-law who I do like. I think we have some more important things to discuss such as how all the shipments are going and the deals." Mario said looking around for someone to start.

"Lima's the same as when you left was the only exception being we let go of many of the people who were watching the shipments and made them more direct. The deals in Ohio are up by twenty percent since Santana suggested we drop the price by five dollars." CJ said.

"Good, good." Mario said before everyone else continued to inform him about everything.

"Dad, I have something to bring up." Santana said when everyone else had had their turn.

"What is it?" Mario asks ignoring everyone else.

"Well you know how we have several legitimate business here in LA." Santana says.

"Yeah," Mario says looking a little confused.

"Well I was thinking that I could run them. That way everyone else can worry about the rest of the businesses. It makes more sense to have one person run them than five different people who also have to worry about the shipments, packages and deals as well." Santana says hoping that everyone will agree with her.

"We do have several clubs, a recording company and the porn business that she could run." Mario said thinking his daughter might be on to something.

"Um...dad porn? Really? I think Brittany would kill me." Santana says looking around just to make sure her wife didn't sneak in.

"You can run it from afar if it makes you happy." Mario said shaking his head, but also looking around for Brittany. He really doesn't want to piss off a pregnant woman. "All in favor."

Everyone agreed to let Santana do what she wanted cause really all they wanted was her to leave them to do what they do and not be breathing down their necks.

"Good now if you all don't mind I'm going to head home and hopefully get back before my wife wakes up." Santana says scooting away from yet another stripper who is trying to get up on her.

"I'll come with, this meeting is over anyway." Mario says nodding to everyone who are staying for the entertainment.

**And the drama begins. What will happen to Brittany and Aaron and will Santana find them or think that they ran away? **

**I'm trying to update my stories every three days until I'm done, but I make no promises. **


	15. Scared Crime Boss

Santana speeds causing her father to grip tightly to the seat. All she wants is to do is to get home to her wife.

"Santana, sweetie could you possibly slow down." Mario asked.

"No dad I want to get home to see my girl." Santana says speeding up even faster.

"God girl I think you have fucking broke every traffic law out there." Mario said still holding on to his seat. "Honey slow do-"

Santana didn't even slow down when she pulled into the driveway. She barely put the car in park before she had leapt out of and was running for the door. She halted when she saw the door on the ground.

"BRITTANY! BRITTANY!" Santana shouted running through the house looking for her wife.

Mario followed her quickly and looking around with a more critical eye to what things were out of place than his daughter who was just searching for some clue of her wife.

"Dad! Brittany's gone and so is Aaron." Santana sobbed falling on the ground next to her father. He hugged her tightly to him.

"Shh, sweetie we'll find her don't worry, I'm sure that she didn't leave on her own the door being kicked in proves that." Mario said cradling his daughter.

They sat there for an hour, Santana sobbing into her father's shoulder unable to think of anything, but Brittany being hurt. It wasn't until they heard another car pull up did they both look up.

"What the hell happened here?" Andrea asked looking at the door then the two crime bosses who were sitting on the floor tears falling from their eye.

"Someone...took...Britt and Aaron." Santana sobbed still clinging to her father.

"What! Someone took my sister!" Andrea shouts glaring around for something to hit or blame or just something to do. "What are you going to do?" she asked looking at Santana.

"What do you mean what am I going to do?" Santana asks looking up at her, not sure what she wants or is talking about.

"Hello you two run the god damn biggest drug cartel and who knows what the fuck else and you can't get people to help search for her. God who knew you could be so damn powerful and yet so useless. Surely you have enemies, but you also have people that work for you that could search everyone of their houses for your wife and son." Andrea said glaring at the two people in front of her.

"She's right honey, we can-" before Mario can even finish his sentence Santana has her phone out and is calling CJ. She takes her father's phone and calls someone else. Within ten minutes they have the same thirty men who were at the meeting.

"My wife has been taken and we need every man out searching for her. I trust all of you to help me bring my wife and son back home safe and sound. This is not just an attack on me, but on all of us. We need to find out who is daring enough to do such a thing." Santana ordered hoping that everyone would listen to her.

She need not worry as every man there had met Brittany and like her well enough to risk their own lives for her. The thing that everyone liked most about her besides the fact that she had Santana completely and utterly whipped was that she was kind to all of them. She never once asked them what they did or if they had been to jail. She was sweet to all of them cooking them whatever they wanted when they stopped by the house and inquiring about their families and they were enjoying their stay in LA if they were from out of town.

"Of course we'll help you find your wife. I'd hate to see what you're like if anything happened to her. You're scary enough as it is." Josh said speaking for everyone. "Plus is like the single nicest person I've ever met and if a single hair on her head is hurt I think I speak for everyone when I say that we will end whoever did it in the worst way possible." he continued looking directly at Mario this time knowing that he would defiantly live up to his name if it came to that.

"You all have your orders now head out." Mario said ushering everyone out of the house.

"I'm going to go find someone who might have something to do with this." Santana said heading out to her car.

"Santana?" Mario questioned.

"Dad, I can't stay in this house without her. I just can't." Santana says turning back around to face him before heading straight for her car. "I love you daddy, but I can't live without her." she whispered knowing exactly where she has to go to get answers. She knew that Quinn had something to do with this and one way or another she was going to find out what the bitch did to her wife and son.

It took her less than five minutes to make it to Berry's apartment which was where Quinn was staying when she was in LA which Santana was hoping she currently was.

"Quinn, are you in there. I need to talk to you." Santana shouted banging on the door.

"Santana what a sur-" Quinn starts to say in what she hopes is a sexy voice.

"What the fuck did you do now!" Santana growls cutting her off and shoving her way into the apartment.

"I have-" Quinn started only to be cut off by Santana again.

"Don't you fucking dare give me that crap. I know you had something to do with Brittany MY WIFE and son being gone." Santana growled throwing her into the back wall. "And frankly I don't give a fuck what it takes I'll beat the shit out of you if it gets me my wife and child home quicker. You seem to think that I won't beat up a woman, but you forget that I'm a woman and thus don't care."

"I had nothing to do with Brittany leaving, but maybe she doesn't love you. Did you ever think of that?" Quinn asked putting her hand on Santana's inner thigh.

"Oh you so did." Santana growled jumping away from Quinn. She didn't understand why the woman couldn't take a hint she didn't have feelings for her. "You're coming with me." she dragged Quinn out to her car throwing her in the trunk.

It didn't take her long to get home. When she got back she saw how many people were coming in and out of the house. It warmed her heart to see all the people helping look for Brittany. She had a bad feeling though that her wife wasn't in the state anymore. Grabbing Quinn by the hair she dragged her in.

"Dad, can you watch Quinn to make sure she doesn't cause any problems?" Santana asked.

"I will," Andrea offered knowing enough about Quinn to know that this girl was trouble. She is more than willing to torture this girl if necessary though she suspects that when Santana gets some actually rest that she will do it herself.

"Thanks A, I'm going to try and get some sleep." Santana said kissing her dad and waving at Andrea.

"At least she's trying to sleep." Mario said watching his daughter walk into the office instead of her room.

**Next chapter we will hear from Brittany and her family along with Santana.**


	16. The Call

**Since many of you wanted the next chapter quickly and since I already had it written out here it is.**

"Sam this is fucking kidnapping. I may not be a cop like everyone else in our family, but I know what kidnapping is." Brittany said trying to untie her roped hands.

"We're almost there then I'll untie you sis." Sam said smiling. He was proud of himself for getting his older sister back from the evil Lopez's. It was the one thing that his dad had not been able to achieve.

Susan Pierce had been told by her husband who was standing next to her that she would defiantly want to be waiting for Sam to return from his mission. It shocked her that whatever Sam's mission had been would have any bearing on her life. Though she wasn't one to not follow what her husband said. He was truly a nice man, but he just would often bring work home which made him angry.

A van pulled up and Sam opened the passenger door, setting out.

"Dad, I'm pleased to say that I have brought her home." Sam said smiling at his dad.

"Good job Sam, I always knew you were my favorite." Dave said smiling hugging his wife.

"What are you two talking about?" Susan asked looking between her son and husband.

"Sweetie Sam has successfully brought you back something that was taken from you over a year ago." Dave said smiling wider when Susan gasped.

"Mom, I brought Britt home with a little something extra." Sam said opening the van door to revile Brittany sitting there with Aaron on her lap.

"Sweetheart your home and safe." Susan shouts grabbing her daughter and grandson hugging them tightly.

If Sam hadn't threatened to go back and arrest or worse kill Santana then Brittany would have told her mom exactly what her father and brother were doing. The only other thing that was stopping her was she wasn't sure if her mother would even believe her. She also did miss her mother as she was the only one who she didn't currently hate.

"Mom!" Brittany said detaching herself from her.

"Oh my god Brittany baby you're alive and well and have a son." Susan gushed ushering Brittany in the house ignoring her husband and son. "So who is this little man?" she asked bouncing Aaron on her leg as they sat in the same living room that Brittany had grown up in.

"This is are my son mom." Brittany said kissing her son.

Brittany looked around and saw that the house was exactly like the way it was before they had left for Lima over a year and a half ago.

"He's so cute sweetie. Who's the father?" Susan asked.

"Um mom I need to use the bathroom, hold him for me please." Brittany said getting up.

"Okay sweetie,"

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

"What do you mean you didn't get them. That was the whole fucking point for you to go out there was to fucking get them. And what did you not do my boy is fucking get them." Dave ranted at his son in the garage.

"I'm sorry dad, but I did bring Brittany home and maybe they'll come to get her." Sam said hopeful.

"They are harden criminals. They never cared for your sister like she thought they did." Dave said. "I'm glad you at least got her and her son out."

"Dad about that, I think we might have a problem that we never expected to have. I think that maybe Santana is just as in love with Brittany as Brittany is with her. After all this is her son and Brittany was left alone in the house with no guards." Sam said trying to make his dad see that he's been wrong.

"What are you talking about that woman hates us and only tricked your sister into loving to her only to get at us." Dave growled getting pissed that his son would question him.

"Dad that's where you are wrong and we have to prepare for when Mario and his daughter come to retrieve Brittany and her son." Sam pleaded hoping that maybe his father would see that it would be best if they came after her and to their trap.

"Wait so you're telling me that Mario will be coming here to get Brittany back. So we can finally capture him. Never mind Sam you're a genius. You know that I wanted to be the one to capture and you've made that happen. This is by far the best news I've heard in years." Dave said hugging his son tightly before they turned to head in the house to see both his wife, daughter and grandson.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

Brittany instead of heading for the bathroom went to her parents room to grab her mother's cell phone knowing it would be the only phone her father didn't have tapped.

"Come on turn on, turn on." Brittany whispered tapping her foot impatiently as the phone turned on slowly. "Finally," she breathed. She quickly dialed Santana's cell and waited as it rang for Santana to answer.

"Hello," a groggy Santana said, cursing whoever was fucking waking her up from her sleep.

"Santana," Brittany breathed almost crying at hearing her wife's voice.

"Britt, babe is that you. Oh god baby are you okay? Where are you? How are you? Who took you?" Santana asked quickly crying at the fact that her wife had found a way to contact her.

"My brother took me and Aaron when he and two other FBI agents broke into our house looking for you and your father." Brittany started only to have Santana cut her off.

"Your brother Sam took you I'm going to kill him when I get a hold of him." Santana growled.

"Shut up unless you don't want to know where I am and you're not planning to come rescue me then please continue." Brittany whispered hoping she had longer before either her father or brother came looking for her.

"Sorry babe," Santana said wishing she could just kiss the blonde right now.

"Me and Aaron are perfectly fine as is the baby and as for where we are we're in New York at my parents house. They don't know that I'm pregnant. The only good thing to come out of this is that I am seeing my mother, but I miss you so much baby please be careful. They're probably planning some trap for when you come to rescue me and our son. I don't know what I'd do without you." Brittany said still crying making it a little hard for Santana to understand her.

"Baby you just keep our son and unborn baby safe and I'll be there by tomorrow to bring you home." Santana said softly. "I love you so much B."

"I love you too honey," Brittany said before hanging up.

Brittany quickly put the phone away and slid into the bathroom down the hall.

"Honey are you almost done in there?" Dave asked coming down the hall after his wife said Brittany had been gone for a while.

"Yeah dad," Brittany faked sweetly as she came out of the bathroom.

Brittany walked passed him and back into the living room to see her mother and son.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000**

After Brittany hung up, Santana got up and headed into her living room. She was going to either borrow someone's jet to get her to New York or commandeer a jet one way or another she was getting to New York by tomorrow morning. The plan included having Brittany back in LA by nightfall if everything went well and according to plan. She stormed into the living to see everyone there including Quinn and Andrea.

"Good news Brittany called me and she's fine." Santana said and everyone smiled at her.

"Where is she?" Mario asked.

"She's in New York with her family. Apparently Sam kidnapped her and took her back." Santana explained knowing everyone would be confused otherwise.

"I'm going to kill that little prick." Andrea growled.

"You'll come with me Andrea as will Quinn. I think she deserves Sam and we should bring her to him. Dad you should stay here and prepare to leave. I don't want them to be able to find us again." Santana ordered as everyone started moving around to prepare for the move when Santana got back.

"Be careful sweetheart and bring her home." Mario whispers in her ear hugging his daughter.

"I will daddy," Santana whispers hugging her father before walking over to Andrea who was watching Quinn stand over by the door.

"We'll deal with her on the plane." Santana whispered putting an arm over her shoulder.

"You're just plain evil." Andrea said smirking.


	17. Getting her Girl

"So what are we going to do with her?" Andrea asked as soon as they got on the private jet that was used by all the top officials in LA.

"Calm down first I've got to inform the pilot where we are going unless you want us to end up in gods knows where and we'll leave your sister and nephew at the mercy of your father and brother." Santana said trying to not freak out.

"Don't freak out Santana. Nothing will happen to my sister or your son as long as my mom is there." Andrea said shrugging.

"What?" Santana spins around.

"My mom isn't like my father or brother. She's only ever wanted my sister to be happy same as me. She may not like what you do, but the fact that you love her and will do anything to take care of her will be enough for her." Andrea reassured her.

"Thanks I needed that, to know that she'll be alright when I finally get there." Santana said laying back into her seat.

"Um, why am I here and handcuffed to the door?" Quinn asked hoping that maybe against all hope that Santana actually wants her.

"Cause I want you to feel the pain that you've caused me and Brittany. Plus I plan on giving you to that lovely boy you decided to call and tell where Brittany and myself are." Santana growled getting up and backhanding Quinn into the door.

"Fuck what was that for?" Quinn questioned not understanding.

"Oh if you think that was bad we are just getting started, but don't worry Quinnie I won't kill you." Santana said so sweetly that it terrified Quinn. "Now since you apparently have a hard time getting it through your thick ass skull that I don't love you and have never. I think it's time to show you how my father got his nickname the killer." she said picking up a knife that was sitting in the seat next to her.

"I thought you said you weren't going to kill me." Quinn gasped trying to scoot away from Santana.

"Oh I'm not." Santana smirked an evil glint in her eye. "This is what happens to little snitches in my line of work."

"God I'm going to go in the back call me when you're done." Andrea said trying not to throw up as she saw Santana make a cut along Quinn's stomach.

"I guess she can't stomach this." Santana says to herself shrugging.

"Does Brittany know that you do this?" Quinn asked trying to stop Santana from doing this.

"It really doesn't matter. It's not like you're going to tell her and Andrea won't say anything cause she wants you dead." Santana growls cutting down each of Quinn's arms.

Santana shows no emotion as she makes cuts all over Quinn's body. None are deep enough to kill her, but they still hurt. She starts to wonder what Santana plans on doing to her after she's done cutting. It doesn't take long for her to find out as the Latina attaches a battery to her.

"What are you doing now?" Quinn asks trying not to think of how much all the cuts hurt.

"Oh nothing much I just thought I'd electrocute you for a while now." Santana said still not showing any emotion. "Andrea I'm not cutting anymore do you want to come out and pull the lever to electrocute her. I know that you would enjoy hurting the woman that has hurt your sister."

By the time they landed Quinn was barely conscious from all the torture she had been through. After the cutting and electrocution, Santana had beat her up a bit before dunking her head in the water nearly drowning her. Andrea was first off the plane and in the SUV waiting for them. Santana followed dragging Quinn with her.

"So are you seriously going to just leave Quinn with my brother?" Andrea asked.

"Yes I am and hopefully they give up and just decide to be happy together." Santana says turning the car on. "So which way do I go?" she asks.

"Take a right and drive straight I'll tell you when to turn." Andrea said not looking forward to seeing her father again.

Santana drove like a maniac through the streets of New York. She cut off several dozen cars and four semis on her way to the Pierce house. Andrea held on for dear life as Santana took a corner extra hard causing Quinn to fall over even though she was hand cuffed to the seat.

"This is it," Andrea said pointing at house.

Before she had even finished Santana had thrown the car in park and was halfway to the house. Andrea followed dragging Quinn with her knowing they'd have to make a quick escape.

"Where the fuck is my wife?!" Santana shouted kicking in the door. She pulled out a gun expecting the worst for Mr. Pierce and Sam.

"Don't move!" Dave shouted pointing his gun at Santana as he entered the living room.

"I don't take orders from you. Now where is my wife and son?" Santana asked again as Andrea came in.

"Dad," Andrea curtly said.

"Andrea what the fuck are you doing here?" Dave shouted as Sam came in being dragged by Brittany who was holding Aaron.

"Santana!" Brittany shouted trying to get to her wife.

"Brittany baby are you okay?" Santana shouted not moving cause Dave did have his gun pointed at her.

"I'm fine sweetie just get me out of here." Brittany said finally getting herself lose from Sam's grip.

There was a slight distraction when Andrea threw Quinn in the middle of all of them allowing Brittany to get behind Santana. Slowly Santana began to back out the door keeping her back in contact with Brittany's hands which were gripping her tightly around her waist.

"You're not taking my daughter!" Dave shouted shooting at Santana, but missing and hitting the door frame instead.

"What's going on?" Susan asked coming in from the kitchen. "What the hell Dave?" she asked knowing that this was all her husband's fault.

"This is the woman that kidnapped our daughter." Dave insisted pointing at Santana who no longer had her gun out, but instead had her arms wrapped around Brittany, her hands on the baby bump.

"No dad this is Santana my wife." Brittany said leaning into Santana.

"Give it up dad, she loves Santana and wants to be with her." Andrea said standing between Santana and her father.

"Let them go if they want Dave." Susan said sadly watching her two oldest daughters leave with a woman who she was sure was the daughter of that criminal her husband had been chasing.

"No I'm not losing my daughter to you." Dave spat trying to grab Brittany's arm.

"Dave!" Susan shouted pulling him back with Sam's help.

"Just go take her away." Sam shouted at Santana.

Santana didn't need to be told twice she left quickly with her wife and son. Andrea decided to drive as Santana was in no shape to drive. She was in the back making out with Brittany and holding her son.

"Babe are you sure that you're unhurt?" Santana asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes honey I'm fine." Brittany reassured her again kissing her passionately.

"I love you and you and you." Santana said kissing her son, Brittany's stomach and then finally Brittany.

By the time they finally got to the plane Brittany was asleep in Santana's arms getting the first good rest in three days. Andrea smiled at the sight of Santana carrying her sister onto the plane so she took Aaron and allowed them to be in private in the back of the plane.

"Sleep baby, we'll be home soon enough." Santana whispered spooning Brittany from behind.

"Maybe I don't want to." Brittany said rolling on top of Santana.

"Really?" Santana said, but before she could object any farther she felt her pants and boxers being pulled off freeing herself.

"Yep and it's looks like your just as excited to see me." Brittany purred in her ear pulling her own pants off.

Brittany didn't even wait for Santana to reply she lowered herself onto Santana.

"God Britt you're so fucking tight." Santana moaned bucking her hips up.

"I glad you came to get me." Brittany says bouncing up and down causing Santana moan.

"I...wouldn't have...not...fuck!" Santana moaned helping Brittany by thrusting up into to her when she comes down onto her.

"I'm not going to last much longer." Brittany groans as Santana hits her one spot that always sends her over the edge and she slaps her body into Santana's.

"FUCK!" Santana shouts shooting out thick ropes of cum into Brittany when she felt Brittany tighten around her. "God I missed this." she whispered kissing Brittany's forehead when they both finally came down.

"Same here," Brittany said snuggling into Santana.

"I'll never let anything like that happen to you again." Santana swears kissing her cheek while rubbing the baby bump.

"I know," Brittany yawns falling asleep with her head on Santana's chest.

**Sorry for the delay, I would have had this chapter up sooner, but life and snow got in the way along with dogs. I have three more chapters to go in this story before it's done. Also I should have the next chapter of We Did up later tonight, I still have to finish typing it. I hope you all enjoy angry Santana and for all of you who constantly ask for sex scenes I added it in for you.**


	18. Christmas Baby?

Sixth months later Santana and Brittany had moved to Las Vegas right after they had gotten back. While Mario and Andrea had decided to stay in LA. It was better for both of them as Mario was the leader and was needed there and Andrea would be much better use as a lawyer in LA where their main base of operations is.

"It's Christmas babe," Brittany shouted jumping up on their bed trying to wake up Santana who was sound asleep.

"Fuck, babe calm down or you'll go into labor." Santana said grabbing her arms to settle her down.

"Don't worry San, but it's Aaron's first Christmas and your father and my sister are suppose to arrive in under an hour." Brittany squeals launching herself into Santana. "Plus it's like the only day that the clubs are closed." she adds straddling her wife.

"Yes they are," Santana says rubbing her hands up and down on Brittany's thighs.

They lay there for twenty more minutes before Brittany can take it no more.

"Let's go wake Aaron up so he can open his gifts." Brittany said getting up and looking back at Santana.

"Fine, but we are so having sex later." Santana grumbled wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist.

"So long as Gwen doesn't start having a dance party on my uterus again." Brittany sighs taking Santana's hands and making them rub circles on her stomach. "She likes your touch." she says leaning back into Santana even more.

"How do you know it's going to be a girl for all you know we're having another boy. And I thought that we were going to wake up Aaron." Santana says chuckling as Brittany starts walking them towards Aaron's room.

Once in Aaron's room Santana let go of her wife to pick up their now nine month old and brought him over to her. Brittany smiled at her as they walking into the living room and were shocked to find Mario and Andrea waiting in there for them.

"Dad, Sis!" Brittany shouts hugging both of them at the same time.

"Good to see you too Brittany." Mario said detaching himself from her so she could properly hug her sister and moved over to his daughter. "How are you mija?" he asked.

"We're great. Working at the clubs here has been fun and Britt doesn't worry as much about something happening to me, but there's been this weird car following me around lately." Santana says handing Aaron to him as she knows that he will want to spend as much time with him as possible.

"That's good and while I'm here we'll look into in." Mario said taking Aaron and starting tickling him.

Brittany was still hugging Andrea when she felt the baby kick.

"Oh my did it just kick?" Andrea asked pulling apart from her.

"Yeah," Brittany said sitting down.

The next hour everyone exchanged presents and all played with Aaron who was way more interested in the boxes then the actual toys.

"That's it I'm getting him boxes next year, it will be way cheaper anyway." Santana grumbles as she tries to put together the bike Andrea had gotten him.

"Awe babe you know you love spending money on him." Brittany smiled wrapping her arms around Santana.

"You two haven't exchanged gifts." Andrea pointed out as Mario took Aaron into the kitchen to get food.

"Oh trust me we totally have." Santana said smirking as Brittany shook his head.

Andrea smiled as she watched Brittany snuggle into Santana all four hands ended up on Brittany's stomach. She had one more gift that had yet to arrive and she knew that her sister would love it. Her thoughts started wander to what possible gift the two women could have gotten each other when it finally hits her and she groans.

"That's gross Santana." Andrea says.

"Finally figured it out did you." Santana smirks lifting her head up slightly from Brittany's lap.

"God Brittany how can you seriously want to be with her, she's so gross." Andrea joked.

"Cause I love her." Brittany says running her fingers though Santana's hair.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Andrea offered.

"Hold on I'll get my gun." Santana said moving across the living room to a picture on the wall.

"Santana I don't think you need a gun. I doubt whoever is at the door is going to try and kill you." Andrea said as she approached the door.

"You never know," Santana huffed going back to laying her head in Brittany's lap so she can kiss the bottom of the baby bump and give her girl a massage.

Andrea let the woman in and walked in front of her, "Britt someone's here to see you." she said stepping out to show the woman.

"Mom!" Brittany shouts jumping up as much as she actually can being as pregnant as she is, dislodging Santana. She ran up to her and hugging her.

"Oh my god sweetie you're so pregnant." Susan gasped holding her daughter farther out to get a good look at her.

"Yeah, I'm nine months pregnant due in two weeks." Brittany said leading her mother over to where Santana was now seated on the couch. "Mom this is my wife Santana, Santana this is my mother Susan Pierce." she introduced them cuddling into Santana's side.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Pierce," Santana said a little apprehensive as she was married to the man that had been hunting her father for most of her life and had helped in the kidnapping of her wife.

"Please your married to my daughter and have two kids somehow together so call me Susan." Susan said hugging Santana though she remembers seeing a bulge in Santana's pants when she stormed into her house to get Brittany back.

"Mom," Brittany said pulling Santana into her.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm not going to do or say anything embarrassing." Susan said laughing at her daughter.

"Mom not that I'm not happy to see you, but what about dad? He can't find us mom or he'll try and take me away from San." Brittany whined kissing Santana's cheek.

"I divorced your father." Susan said.

"What?" Brittany gasped looking over at Andrea figuring she had something to do with it.

"Yep that's right Britt, mom finally dumped his ass." Andrea said smiling as she had never liked her father one bit.

"Way to go mom," Brittany said high fiving her.

Mario at that moment walked in carrying Aaron. He froze when he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen sitting next to his daughter-in-law.

"Dad can you bring Aaron over here, Susan would like to see her grandson as well." Santana said motioning for her father to come over.

"Hello pretty lady, I'm Mario." Mario said handing Susan Aaron.

"Why thank you kind sir, I'm Susan, Brittany and Andrea's mother." Susan said taking Aaron and bouncing him on her knee.

Aaron is giggling and grabs for Mario's hand taking it and putting it in Susan's hand. He clamps his little hands around them, looking up to his parents smiling. Both Mario and Susan aren't looking at each other, but are blushing.

"I think your dad may like my mom." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear as she sits up next to Brittany wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"I think you may be right. We should invite them both to stay or at least your mom." Santana suggests knowing that her wife will want her mom to stay with them and honestly she held no grudge towards the woman as she had been lied to by Dave.

"What are you two whispering about now?" Andrea asked looking up from watching Mario and Susan playing with Aaron and glancing over at each other occasionally when they thought no one was looking.

"None of your damn bees wax." Santana grunted glaring at Andrea.

"Honey you know you could be nicer." Mario said causing Santana to glare at him.

"The only person over the age of eighteen here that I want to be nice to is here in my arms other than that I hate you all." Santana said not even bringing up her son cause really no one would ever think she didn't love her son.

"Don't worry she's always been like this, but she really does love us." Mario whispered to Susan.

They spent the next hour with Andrea playing with Aaron, Mario and Susan talking about their marriages and how cute their daughters were together, then there was Brittany and Santana who were both fast asleep. Brittany hadn't been sleeping well lately with back pain and not being able to get comfortable so of course she logically thought that if she couldn't sleep then neither should Santana. Santana could never be angry at Brittany and thus always had a smile on her face whenever her wife had woke her up.

"Um...San, I think we have to go." Brittany said waking up.

"What? What do you mean?" Santana asked giving her a perplexed look as she woke up.

"Um Britt did you pee yourself?" Andrea asked not understand why her sister had a wet spot.

"Oh god Britt! Did your water break?" Santana asked jumping up.

"Yep, your child wants out like now." Brittany said smiling as everyone started running around like a chicken with their heads cut off.

Santana got Brittany up and lead her to the car. Susan came running out with Aaron in her arms and Andrea right next to her. Mario came out with Brittany's bag.

"Well it looks like we're going to have a full car." Andrea said as she, Mario, Susan and Aaron all were smashed in the backseat while Santana drove and Brittany sat next to her wincing every five minutes.

"Honey, you do realize that you don't have to drive like a maniac." Mario said as they all held on for dear life as Santana took a sharp turn while cutting off a semi that she flipped off.

"I'm allowed to do whatever I want when getting my precious wife is about to give birth." Santana shouted at them glaring at them in the mirror.

"You should have seen her when I was about to give birth to Aaron." Brittany chuckled as Santana pulled up to the hospital doors.

**So two more chapters left. I felt like Brittany's mom should make a comeback as she was never involved in any of the shit. Next chapter we find out what the gender of the baby is and meet someone who Mario and Santana never thought they'd see again. **


	19. Maria Lopez and Grace Lopez-Pierce

"Baby you're doing great." Santana said holding her wife's hand as she gave an extra big push.

"FUCK! I fucking hate you right now." Brittany shouts squeezing the heck out of Santana's hand.

"Just breath," Santana says wincing back knowing that Brittany was going to yell at her.

"YOU FUCKING BREATH! WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS HURT SO FUCKING MUCH! LAST TIME IT DIDN'T HURT THIS FUCKING MUCH!" Brittany screamed squeezing Santana's hand before swinging it back at the Latina's face. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she growled at her wife.

"I need you to push," the doctor said.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!" Brittany shouts at the man.

"One more big push," the doctor tells her as Brittany winces.

"Can't you fucking do something about her pain?" Santana yelled at the doctor.

"Don't fucking curse Santana. And this is fucking all your fucking fault. We won't get preg...AGHHHHH, FUCKING SHIT!" Brittany shouted giving one final push before she falls back onto the bed.

They both heard crying and Santana looked down at Brittany who was looking up at her a lazy smile on her face.

"You did amazing." Santana whispered, cutting the umbilical cord and taking her daughter from the doctor.

"Awe San, we have a daughter." Brittany cooed as Santana put her in her arms and sat at the end of the bed, watching her wife and daughter a huge smile on her face.

"What are we going to name her?" Santana asked looking at Brittany.

"Grace," Brittany says.

"Grace I like it," Santana says smiling. "She looks just like you." she adds still staring at them. She couldn't believe her luck, how she got so damn lucky as to get Brittany and now two amazing kids.

"Get your butt up here." Brittany said scooting over enough for Santana to lay next to her.

"Well this is the best Christmas present ever. Thanks babe." Santana whispers in her wife's ear, kissing her cheek.

"Sure is," Brittany yawned putting her head on Santana's chest looking down at their daughter.

Mario, Susan, Andrea and Aaron who Andrea was holding opened the door and looked in awing when they saw them together. Santana had her arms wrapped around Brittany and a single hand on her daughter. While Brittany was half laying on top of Santana their daughter asleep on Brittany's chest. The only thing that was missing was little Aaron who was asleep so Andrea placed him on Santana.

"She really does love my daughter doesn't she." Susan said to Mario as she watched her daughter and Santana.

"Yes, Susan I can honestly tell you that she does love your daughter more than anything." Mario tells her smiling as he watches Santana pull Brittany closer to her in her sleep careful to not smash her daughter or son.

"Let's leave them we can come back later when they're awake." Susan says pulling Mario and Andrea out back to the waiting room.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000**

"If you're not family then you can't go in." a nurse said as a woman walks into Brittany's room.

"I'm family," the woman says ignoring the nurse.

"Who are you?" Brittany asks holding her daughter closer to her chest and pulling Aaron closer to her side as the woman walks in.

"I'm here to see my daughter where is she?" the woman asks ignoring Brittany's question.

"San!" Brittany shouts starting to freak out. "There's some lady in here!" she shouts as Santana comes running in from whatever she was doing.

"Mom?" Santana says walking across the room to stand next to her wife.

"Santana it's so good to see you, sweetie." Maria Lopez says.

"What the fuck do you want?" Santana spat glaring at her mother.

"I heard that you got married sweetie and were expecting your second child and I know that I've missed out on your life, but I want to be there for my grandchild and if you let me I'd like to get to know you as well." Maria said looking from Santana to Brittany to the two babies that were in Brittany's arms.

"Oh..." Santana doesn't know what to say so she looks over at Brittany hoping her wife will take over talking so she can think.

"I'm Brittany and this little guy is Aaron, he's thirteen months old and our newest little on is Grace." Brittany says kissing her son and daughter.

Santana watches as Brittany allows her mother to pick up their son. She's not sure how she feels about her mother showing up out of nowhere and wanting a relationship with her. Though she's willing to put her feelings aside to allow her children to have a relationship with the woman. The one thing she does notice is that Brittany isn't letting her mom near their daughter. It makes her wonder why Brittany is doing this.

"Santana their coming with an army of flowers from the guys." Andrea says walking in only to stop when she sees the woman playing with Aaron in front of Brittany's watchful eye as Santana sits across the room watching the whole thing taking place. "Who are you?"

"Sis, this is Santana's mom Maria." Brittany says smiling at her sister.

"Oh," was all Andrea got out before Mario and Susan came in carrying several vases of flowers.

"There are about a dozen more." Mario said before he noticed his estranged wife standing before him holding his grandson.

Susan didn't know who this woman that was holding her grandson was or why Brittany seemed to be watching her hold Aaron as if she was ready at any time to give Santana the order to get Aaron away from her. There was something about the woman that was familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Whoever this woman was though she didn't like her one bit.

"Mario," Maria said glaring at him.

"Maria," Mario said giving Santana a what the fuck look.

"Santana as much as I would love to stay and chat with you I can't with this man here. If you want to talk please call me." Maria said giving Santana her number and putting Aaron down on the bed next to Brittany.

"Get out Maria you're not wanted here." Mario growled glaring at her, putting an arm around Susan and pulling her away from Maria.

"Really Mario I see you got yourself another whore." Maria spat to ignorant to notice that she just insulted the mother of the only person that could convince Santana to do or not to do something.

"What did you call me?" Susan asked fighting out of Mario's grip and getting up in the face of Maria. "Cause I must have heard wrong as I thought I heard you call me a whore and there's no way that that can be right."

"Oh you heard me little whore. You do realize that he's my husband." Maria spat.

"Yeah, but from what I've heard you let what like fifteen years ago so I really don't think you have a right to claim him anymore." Susan growled putting an arm around Mario's neck and kissing him to prove her point.

"Gross mom," both Andrea and Brittany shouted.

"Santana when you finally come to your senses and cut your dad out of your life then we can talk." Maria said.

"Get the fuck out of my room and if you ever speak to my wife or mother again I'll kill you." Brittany growled getting out of bed still holding her daughter, but walking menacingly towards Maria.

Maria didn't need to be told twice, she ran from the room. None of the others in the room had scared her, but she knew from experience that it's never a good idea to piss off a woman who just gave birth.

"Come here babe," Brittany said opening her arms making room for her wife to snuggle into her.

"Why can't she..." Santana started sobbing clinging onto Brittany's nightgown.

"Shh, babe you don't need her. You haven't needed her for a long time and you don't need her now." Brittany said carefully placing Grace in Santana's arms knowing that Santana will feel better if she has someone to take care of.

"Listen to your wife mija, she's right you know you don't need her." Mario said placing his arms around Susan.

"Come on Mario let's let them be. Andrea take Aaron and head home we'll wait for them to be released in a few hours." Susan ordered pulling Mario out of the room with her.

"I know that you're right baby, but it still hurts that she can't be in my life." Santana sobbed kissing Brittany then Grace.

"San, listen to me when I tell you that you're better off without her. I will not have our children around a woman as vile as her. Your father is the sweetest man I've ever met and he's been so nice to myself, my mother and sister. I won't have her bad mouthing him around our children so she's not allowed within a hundred feet of them." Brittany tells her kissing her passionately before getting up.

"Britt," Santana whined still waiting for her to continue kissing her.

"I have to pee I'll be back in a few and I have to go talk to one of the nurses." Brittany says kissing her one more time before heading out the door.

"I thought she'd never leave." Maria said coming back in from her hiding spot.

"Mom, what are you still doing here?" Santana asked giving her a questioning look.

"I wanted to give you another chance to..." Maria trails off as she sees the look on her daughter's face.

"No," Santana quietly said.

"Sweetie I just want to have a relationship with you and my grandkids." Maria said trying to get Santana to understand.

"No mom, I won't ever cut ties with dad and Brittany doesn't want you around our kids so get out. I don't want a relationship with you. Your just a little too late." Santana growled standing between her mother and children.

"Please tell me you're not going to listen to that simpleton over your own mother." Maria said shaking her head unable to believe that her own daughter was turning on her.

"Get out now," Santana shouted, her hands balled up in fists at her sides ready to defend the love of her life.

"I'd listen to her." Brittany growled coming in and putting her arm around her wife.

"Santana call me if you change your mind." Maria said before leaving.

"She won't," Brittany shouted after her before turning to Santana to make sure that she is right.

"Of course I won't," Santana kisses her. "Now let's get all your stuff so we can leave." she said grabbing several bags as Brittany get's dressed and picks up Grace.

"Home?" Brittany asks as Santana helps her to the elevator.

"Home," Santana says smiling feeling complete at the thought of having her whole family back home with her.

**One more chapter left. Hope everyone had a good christmas. It may take a while to get this last part up as I'm trying to finish up We Did.**


	20. Four months later

"San," Brittany breathed kissing her wife's cheek as they walked into the newest of Santana's club. "This place is amazing." she said softly her arm looped in Santana's.

"I made it just for you with the largest dance floor in Vegas." Santana said pulling Brittany more into her body to keep the crowds around the club away from her wife.

"Do you think that they're alright?" Brittany asks looking at Santana.

"Britt, between your mom and my dad I think they can watch Aaron and Grace after all she's four months old. Nothing bad will happen as long as my dad's there." Santana reassured her kissing her head.

"Okay, how long until we open?" Brittany asked as they walked into the empty club except for all the workers running around like they're chickens with their heads cut off.

"I will be opening up in two hours, why?" Santana asked laughing at her wife.

"Well I think we should break in this dance floor." Brittany said smirking pulling Santana out on the dance floor and starting to sway.

"Britt there's no music." Santana giggles as Brittany moves them. She knows that her wife doesn't need any music to start dancing.

"If you need music then tell the DJ to put some on." Brittany whispers kissing Santana's neck.

"I love you," Santana whispered.

"I love you too," Brittany whispers back wrapping her arms tighter around Santana. "Thanks for everything and for running these clubs instead of taking over for your dad right now. I feel safer knowing that you're not going to be arrested." she said laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Anything for you," Santana whispered kissing Brittany lightly on the lips.

They swayed for another ten minutes before the bartender came over to tell Santana that there was some problem in the back with getting the hard liquor from the vendor.

"I'll be right back," Santana said letting go of Brittany to follow the bartender, leaving her wife to entertain herself for a while.

Brittany looked around trying to find something to do. As she couldn't figure anything out to do she went and sat at the bar.

"You want something?" the other bartender asked looking her up and down.

"Um...no," Brittany said looking over at the door Santana had disappeared into.

"So a hot piece of ass like yourself must know the owners to get in so early." the bartender flirted with Brittany trying to get her to look at him.

"Yeah...totally." Brittany off handedly said.

"Listen I get off at two and the club will still be hopping and if you're still here maybe we could dance and hang out." the bartender said hopefully.

"If you know what's good for you you'll walk away now." Santana growled coming back in, smiling at Brittany before turning to the bartender glaring at him.

"Hey babe," Brittany said slipping off the stool and into Santana's arms giving her a peck on the lips.

"Was he bothering you cause if he was I'll fire him." Santana growled glaring at him as she hugged Brittany to her.

"Babe, I'm yours and only yours." Brittany whispered into her ear leading her over to a booth. "How much longer till we open?" she asked snuggling into Santana's side.

"About an hour, why?" Santana asked wondering what was troubling her wife.

"I just want to try and get home before midnight cause Aaron and Grace will wake up hella early and I don't want to be too tired." Brittany said kissing her wife's cheek.

"But sweetie you know I can't leave until the club closes." Santana whined not liking the idea of her wife leaving early without her.

"Well you could always take me home then come back if you're worried about my safety. You big old softie." Brittany teased lightly shoving Santana away from her.

"Hey, just don't let anyone hear you. I need to keep up my image." Santana said puffing out her chest.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah and whose the one that cried like a baby when Aaron was hiding from you and you thought that you lost him." Brittany giggled.

"Whatever you would have killed me if I really had lost him so don't play all nice." Santana grumbled, but was happy when Brittany leaned into her.

An hour later the club had just opened and it was hopping. All the important figures in Vegas where here along with several celebrities. Everyone kept coming up to Santana and congratulating her. After a while it was really starting to annoy Brittany so she dragged Santana to the dance floor.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

By the time Brittany finally dragged Santana home it was four a.m.

"Finally I was starting to think that you weren't going to be coming home." Susan said running her fingers through Mario's hair who was asleep on her lap.

"Yeah well, Santana didn't want to come home until the club closed and then we had to inventory and deal with other things if you know what I mean." Brittany said pulling Santana towards their room.

"You should go to sleep and if Grace wakes up I'll take care of her." Susan offered as she had gotten sleep earlier.

"Thanks mom," Brittany says before dragging Santana into their room.

Brittany somehow managed to get Santana into bed not even bothering trying to take her clothes off. She herself stripped down and climbed into bed next to her wife. Smiling to herself she was planning on how to wake her wife up in the morning. She would make sure it was just as bad as what Santana had put her though in the last hour.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

Santana groaned as she felt something grab at her face. "Britt not now I have a killer headache." she said swatting at what she thought was her wife's hand. It wasn't until she felt a little hand grab onto her ear and pull that she realized that her wife was not the one trying to wake her up. "Ugh Aaron, where's your mother?" she asked holding her head and getting up, picking up Aaron.

"Hey honey, here's so aspirin." Brittany says happy as can be as Santana comes into the kitchen carrying Aaron. She herself is holding Grace having just fed her.

"Thanks, why did you leave Aaron in bed with me? You know that I like to sleep in after drinking all night." Santana whined kissing Brittany on the cheek.

"Cause I wanted you to wake up and you would have just gone back to sleep if I would have tried to wake you up. We are going to go to the park and spend the day together wither you like it or not." Brittany informed her. "You have ten minutes to get ready before we leave and I will drag you out of this house in your underwear if you don't hurry your butt up."

"Fuck Britt," Santana groaned, but knew that there was no arguing with the blonde now that she had her mind made up.

Ten minutes later Santana was pushing a double stroller down the street towards a park that Brittany wanted to go to. Every time she heard a kid screech she'd wince as her head was still pounding. Of course Brittany was way ahead of her skipping down the sidewalk leaving her alone pushing their kids. If it was anyone else Santana would have been pissed, but watching her wife skip around and being happy she couldn't help, but smile.

"Hurry up slow poke I want to swing and you have to push me." Brittany says causing Santana to crack up at her wife's child like demeanor.

"So what we're leaving the kids alone while I push you on the swing." Santana said giving Brittany a what the hell look.

"Well obviously I will be holding Grace and you'll also be pushing Aaron next to us." Brittany says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do I really have to? Can't I just lay over there by the bench and sleep? My head is pounding still babe please." Santana begged.

"Nope now push us." Brittany ordered having put Aaron in the baby swing and then sitting in the swing next to him with Grace in her arms.

"Fine," Santana grumbles as she starts pushing her wife and son.

Brittany giggled along with Aaron as Santana pushed them higher and higher. Normally Brittany would try and pump to go higher, but since she was holding Grace she didn't. After a half hour Santana was too tired to push anymore and Brittany lead her over to a bench, but not before she put Aaron in the sand box. Santana put a sleeping Grace in the stroller and sat down next to Brittany on the bench.

"Honey what you thinking about?" Brittany asked snuggling into Santana's side giving her a peck on the cheek all while watching Aaron.

"I'm just thinking about how happy your mom has made my dad. In the last four months he bought the house next door to our for your mom to live in and has just over all seemed more happy. And that's all thanks to you and your mom. Well mostly your mom, but without you he never would have met your mom." Santana said smiling softly at her wife kissing her passionately.

"Well your dad makes my mom happy so I think they're even and so are we." Brittany giggles. "Do you think that they are dating yet?" she asks her wife.

"I really don't know, but I sure hope so. They both could use some happiness in their lives. Plus then it's two more babysitters cause as soon as your sister starts dating we won't have a babysitter anymore." Santana says smiling at the thought of her dad marrying her mother-in-law.

"Honey you do realize that they already babysit more than she does. Though your right the sooner they realize that they are meant to be the sooner we can have a wedding." Brittany smiles getting up to stop Aaron from eating the sand.

"Fuck, I never thought of that." Santana mumbles shaking her head.

"San, look an ice cream truck let's get some." Brittany says picking up Aaron and walking over towards the ice cream truck.

"Well come on Grace your mother wants ice cream so now we's got to gets her ice cream." Santana tells her daughter pushing the stroller after her wife.

"Honey stop trying to be all gangster cause you're not." Brittany shouts smirking as Santana stares wide eyed at her.

"Take that fucking back! I'm totally gangster!" Santana shouts not even caring that she just cursed in front of her kids. Cause god damn it she is gangster and she'll show her wife gangster.

"No honey you're a softie who is totally and utterly whipped." Brittany tells her when Santana reaches the truck and has to pay. "But I wouldn't have you any other way." she says kissing her on the cheek.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

Santana climbed into bed next to her hot sexy naked wife after having locked up the house and was about to totally get her sex on when her wife stopped her.

"San I just want to thank you for everything." Brittany says putting her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Where's this coming from and for what?" Santana asked very confused.

"All that talk earlier about our parents got me thinking about us and how different my life has been since I met you. How I wouldn't have these two wonderful kids without you and how thankful I am to have you as my wife." Brittany said nuzzling into Santana's side.

"If anyone here is thankful for someone I'm thankful for you. You brought love into my life when I had none. You brought meaning to my life and above all you've given me two wonderful kids. Not only that, but you've accepted my life style and everything that comes with it. So I'm definitely more thankful for you." Santana said pulling Brittany even closer into her.

"Let's just say that we're both thankful and leave it at that." Brittany said putting her head on Santana's chest.

Santana sighed wrapping her arms around her wife. She was content with her life and everything in it. Looking down she smiled at how cute her wife looked sleeping in her arms practically on top of her.

"I luv you," Brittany mumbled into her boobs.

"I love you too Britt Britt," Santana whispered closing her eyes.

**The End.**

**I hope you all have enjoyed this story and no I will not be writing a sequel.**


End file.
